Harry Potter Drabbles
by Nobdy'sMelody
Summary: So my friend, Jess-chan, is writing a story: about the Harry Potter characters and some OCs. She's really excited and asked me to write some drabbles to "preview" the story before it's finished. I agreed. :
1. Paper Hearts

**So my friend, Jess-chan, is writing a story: about the Harry Potter characters and some OCs. She's really excited and asked me to write some drabbles to "preview" the story before it's finished. I agreed. : )**

_**Pairings: **_

_**Fred Weasley and Jess**_

_**George Weasley and Sarah**_

_**Harry Potter and Jessie**_

_**Cedric Diggory and Lexi**_

_**Draco Malfoy and Olivia**_

**Does it look like I own this?**

**(1)**

Jess POV

Olivia's obsessive toe-tapping was not making it easy for me to concentrate on my homework. Her humming was making it even harder. It was all I could do not to yell at her in a full-fledge rage, anime style.

Looking over at what my young Ravenclaw sister was writing, I raised my eyebrows. "Draco Malfoy" was written in hearts all over her paper.

I smirked. Not that I hadn't done that at one point in time. (No, not with Malfoy's name! Ew! But, a certain ginger's name, on the other hand…) But, the fact was that she was my little sister and she was crushing on a guy.

That made it adorable.

My boyfriend, Fred, sitting on her other side, noticed my expression, and glanced down at the paper. He smirked and laughed, making the blonde girl look up with wide eyes.

"What?" she questioned, sounding like a little girl. That was one thing about her. Everything she said sounded little and cute. She was small, petite, and she looked at everything with the wide-eyed innocence of a child.

Our other sister, Jessie, and I, on the other hand, took everything wrong.

"Olivia, look at your paper," he chuckled.

She looked down, and said a little "Oh," like she hadn't even realized she'd written Draco Malfoy's name all over her paper.

"Someone's in love with Malfoy," I giggled.

She pouted, blushing a deep red, "Am not!"

"You so are," Fred countered.

She frowned up at him, "Onii-san!" Even though Fred was not her big brother, she insisted on calling him that, sure we'd be married some day.

I hoped so, too.

He grabbed the paper and stood, holding it high above his head. "Maybe I should go should the little git, eh?"

"Oi!" she jumped up, reaching for him. He just laughed and pulled it forever out of her reach. "Fred-kun!"

She took a few steps back and ran at him, jumping and swinging herself up onto his back, snatching the paper from his hand. She giggled madly and grinned, burying her face in his neck. "I got it!"

He laughed and dropped her back onto the couch. "I'm going to go find George. He has an idea for a new _Wheezes_ product."

I smiled and nodded as the ginger boy leaned over to connect his lips with mine. Olivia covered her eyes, though she'd already been kissed. "Bye," I whispered, breathless, when he pulled away.

"Bye-bye, Fred-kun!" Olivia waved. He captured her hand and kissed her tiny palm- "Bye, Olivia-chan"- before bounding off through the portrait hole.

My little sister looked at me with her big blue eyes, clutching her crumbled paper to her chest, "I'm glad you and Fred-kun are together, Jess-chan."

I smiled softly, "Me, too."


	2. Unlikely

**So my friend, Jess-chan, is writing a story: about the Harry Potter characters and some OCs. She's really excited and asked me to write some drabbles to "preview" the story before it's finished. I agreed. : )**

**Pairings: **

**Fred Weasley and**_** Jess**_

**George Weasley and**_** Sarah**_

**Harry Potter and**_** Jessie**_

**Cedric Diggory and**_** Lexi**_

**Draco Malfoy and**_** Olivia**_

**Does it look like I own this?**

**(2)**

Jessie POV

I slumped onto the stone bench in the courtyard. My two sisters, Sarah and Olivia, who were lying on the cold stone ground over their books, studying, looked up when I sighed heavily.

"What is it, Jessie-chan?" Olivia stood up, brushing off her orange stockings, and then fixing her kitty-cat hat. **(a/n: if you've ever read **_**Save me! Lollipop!**_** (aka: **_**Mamotte! Lollipop!)**_**Then look in book 2 and see the hat Zero wears when he's little, in, like, two chapters. That's what she's wearing.)**

"Nothing important," I sighed again.

"It's obviously important if you came here sighing like Mum and Dad just died," Sarah stood, too, now, hands on her lips.

Olivia leaned in, biting her thumb nail, looking at me with curious blue eyes. "Jessie-chan, your brown eyes are sad. What's wrong?"

"It's about me and Harry," I told my second-year sister. "He's in Gryffindor and I'm in Slytherin, so we're getting a lot of crap about it. They say it's impossible for us to actually like each other."

"Who's saying those things?" Sarah asked, frowning.

"Almost everyone in my common room."

"Everyone?" my younger sister asked, tilting her brunette head to the side. "But…don't people think he's the Heir of Slytherin? So…wouldn't they encourage your relationship?"

"Please," I barked a laugh, "they hate Gryffindors. It doesn't matter if he's the Heir of Slytherin. More than likely it's someone like Malfoy, whose whole family's been in Slytherin."

I saw my littlest sister blush slightly, biting her lip. "So…they think it's impossible?"

I nodded to Olivia, who shook her head, her blonde hair whipping around her pale face: "Unlikely does not mean impossible."

I smiled softly at the Ravenclaw, who puffed out her cheeks. A group of my Housemates walked by, one of them hitting Olivia with his shoulder. It was the Slytherin Quidditch captain, Marcus Flint.

"Watch where you're going," he growled, scowling at her.

I stood up and she cowered at his large size. Olivia was much smaller than anyone else her age, and Marcus was much bigger than average for his age.

"Do you wanna say that again, Flint?" I pushed Olivia behind me a bit, to Sarah, who grabbed our little sister.

He stepped forward threateningly and I wanted to step backwards or flinch. But didn't.

A pale hand grabbed Flint's shoulder: "Flint, let's just get to practice!"

Flint looked down into the pale, pointed face of Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Seeker. The small boy's steely silver eyes flickered to behind me and softened for a moment before they focused on Flint, steely once again. "Let's go."

You wouldn't think Flint would listen to the smaller boy (he could obviously take him), but he did. I guess little Malfoy scared him.

They walked away and I watched before one of our Chasers finally turned around and called out: "Jessie! You coming? I mean, you _are_ on the team?"

I grinned at my sister, mussing Olivia's kitty-cat hat, laughing as she whined in protest. I ran off to join my Housemates, passing Harry Potter and his friends on the way.

I smiled when he winked at me, blushing.

_Unlikely does not mean impossible._


	3. By The Fire

**So my friend, Jess-chan, is writing a story: about the Harry Potter characters and some OCs. She's really excited and asked me to write some drabbles to "preview" the story before it's finished. I agreed. : )**

**I promised Jess-chan that if she got to the end of the Yule Ball scene (and it was good), I would write another drabble in her character, Jess', point of view.**

**Pairings: **

**Fred Weasley and**_** Jess**_

**George Weasley and**_** Sarah**_

**Harry Potter and**_** Jessie**_

**Cedric Diggory and**_** Lexi**_

**Draco Malfoy and**_** Olivia**_

**Does it look like I own this?**

**(3) because I promised…**

Jess POV

Even with the warmth of the fire in the Gryffindor common room, I was still cold. It was midnight and I was waiting for word from home. Trouble had been brewing on the war front.

I _probably _should've been studying, as it was my last year at Hogwarts. But contacting my family was much more important.

"Jess," came a hiss from the fire. I jumped at the sudden sound.

"Lexi?"

My older sister's face was staring up at me from the fire place, flickering in the flames. Oh, dang. "Hello, little sister. Listen, I need you to keep a special eye on our sisters for me, okay? Especially Olivia. She's so naïve. And with Draco having all the influence from his father. His _deatheater_ father."

I nodded, "I could've figured out that much by myself."

"And keep a special eye on Jessie. I mean, I know she's Harry's girlfriend, but Voldermort will instantly start trying to gather Slytherins into his group, don't you think?"

I bit my lip, having not thought of that. "Okay."

"And I know you're all in Dumbledore's Army, so _be careful._ You could easily get hurt if someone finds out."

"I think Olivia would be okay. Malfoy's on the Inquisitorial Squad."

"But would he choose her over power? You remember what the Sorting Hat said, don't you? '_Power-hungry_ Slytherin liked those of great ambition.' I still have doubts about him. He's just like his father."

Suddenly another voice cut in:

"Oh, shut up, Lexi. Olivia will be fine. Who would dare harm our cute little doll? I'd worry about Jessie more, seeing how she's swayed so easily by puppy-dog eyes!"

"Devon?" I questioned. What was my oldest sister doing home?

Her face pushed into the flickering flames, pushing Lexi from view. "Hello, love! So, watch the young ones, okay? That's pretty much the message. And say 'hi' to Fred for us!"

I heard Lexi making kissing sounds. "Oh, shut up," I blushed.

Suddenly, there were footsteps on the stairs. "Someone's coming."

"Be careful!" my sisters called before their faces were extinguished from the flames. I turned quickly around to see a very sleepy Fred Weasely standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Who are you talking to, love?" he yawned, rubbing his eye with his knuckles in the adorable way that made him look so young.

"No one. Just myself. Olivia must be rubbing off on me," I chuckled as he at beside me.

He smiled sleepily. "You're such a bad liar, Jess."

"Fine," I pouted, "I was talking with Lexi and Devon, getting a message from home. They want me to watch the 'young ones'."

"Olivia and Jessie?"

"Yup."

We sat in silence for a moment, him wrapping his arm around me and pulling my body against his warm frame. I rested my head on his shoulder, sighing.

"Jess, what do you say, after the war is over, we get married?"

I looked up at him with wide hazel eyes. "Huh?"

"After the war, would you marry me?"

If I thought I'd ever blushed before, I was nothing compared to how hot my face got then. "You want to marry me?"

He nodded, still looking into the fire, never at me: "Yeah. After the war, once George and I have a…profitable business…that _isn't_ being sold out of trunks in the back on our bedroom. Will you marry me, once all the crazy chaos of the war is over?"

I swallowed, still looking up at him in disbelief. Finally, I figured out how to work my vocal chords and replied, "No."

He turned to me, eyes wide, scared. He chewed on his lip.

"I didn't mean that," I whispered.

His shoulders visibly relaxed.

"Of course!" I giggled, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

He captured my lips. My stomach erupted with butterflies as his lips moved against mine. His kiss was so gentle, so passionate, his hands came up to cup my cheeks and his thumbs smoothed over my cheekbones softly like I was a porcelain doll, like I could break at any moment if he pressed too hard on my skin.

My arms wound around his neck, gripping the ginger hair tight in my hands, tighter as I pulled him closer. He responded the same, crushing me to his chest with a passion reserved for lovers.

Never, in all the years we had dated, never had he kissed me like this.

Much too soon for me, he pulled away, and I realized that breathing wasn't so great. His forehead touched mine and his breath crashed against my skin as he panted, trying to regain the breath he'd lost.

"I love you, Fred Weasely," I whispered, breathless. He started to move, so I tightened my grip on his hair, not wanting to let him go. Fred chuckled, rubbing his nose against mine, his fingers crawling up and down my spine:

"I love you, too, soon-to-be Mrs. Jess Weasely."


	4. Of Detention and Dementors

**So my friend, Jess-chan, is writing a story: about the Harry Potter characters and some OCs. She's really excited and asked me to write some drabbles to "preview" the story before it's finished. I agreed. : )**

**This is the first one I've done in a while, it seems. Ugh, and I have sooo much homework. And after this, I have to work on my **_**The World Ends With You**_** story. Oh, the work is never done.**

**Pairings: **

**Fred Weasley and**_** Jess**_

**George Weasley and**_** Sarah**_

**Harry Potter and**_** Jessie**_

**Cedric Diggory and**_** Lexi**_

**Draco Malfoy and**_** Olivia**_

**Does it look like I own this?**

**(3) because I promised…**

George POV

Sarah traced patterns on my thigh, humming to herself, as I completely ignored him. Not that he wasn't important, oh, no, that definitely wasn't it.

It was just that at the moment I was a bit busy watching her little sister attempt to flirt only a few feet away.

Okay, first, you have to understand something. Olivia has always been the baby out of all of us. Even now, at fifteen, she acts like a child. I don't think she can help it. It's just her disposition.

And, therefore, it shocked us all when she took an interest in bad-boy Slytherin Draco Malfoy. And even more so when he took an interest in her.

I watched them flirt, acting like seven-year-olds, blushing and smiling as they talked. It was nice to see some color in her pale cheeks, a nervous smile crossing her lips. One thing I never thought I'd see was the oh-so-mighty Draco Malfoy blushing while talking to a girl.

It wasn't like they'd never kissed before. Believe me, they had.

She tugged on the end of her blonde braid, which, only moments before, I'd tied with a pink bow. **(A/N: Think: Marlene in Advent Children kind-of style) **"Yeah," she giggled at something Malfoy had said.

He smirked, as if he felt he had her wrapped around his finger. _Cocky bastard,_ I thought. Reaching out with his pale hand, he tugged the end of her braid, chuckling, "Why do you do that?"

"It gives me something to do with my hands."

"It makes you look nervous."

"I do it all the time."

"You look nervous all the time."

She pouted, pressing her lips together, "I do not!"

"You do. If you don't want to look nervous, you should do something else with your hands," Malfoy smiled, tilting his head to the side.

"Oh, you mean like this?" she questioned, slapping his cheek. His gray eyes went wide, as if he hadn't expected that.

"You hit me," he rubbed his reddening cheek.

"You told me to find something else to do. Slapping you sounded like a nice idea."

He pouted: "I meant like draw or something! Not hit me!"

She giggled, "You get rallied up so easily."

"I do _not_!" he stomped his foot. I chuckled quietly.

Olivia touched the tip of his nose, "Thank you for proving me right." She turned to skip over to me and Sarah, giggling and smiling like a little girl.

He grabbed her hand and spun her to face him. Pressing her body against his, he kissed her. His fingers released his wrist and cupped her cherry-red cheeks, pulling her closer, as his lips worked against hers.

For a fifth-year, he sure seemed to know how to snog someone senseless.

But this beautiful moment was quickly interrupted Professor Umbridge.

"Mr. Malfoy!" she croaked as the two jumped apart. "As part of the Inquisitorial Squad, you should enforce the rules, not break them!"

He rubbed the back of his head, blushing deeply. "Educational Decree Number 45: Students must maintain _proper decorum at all times!_"

"Sorry, Headmistress," he mumbled.

"And you!" Umbridge turned to Olivia, whose big blue eyes widened slightly at being yelled at. "You…detention!"

"But, it was all me!" Malfoy called out as the toad of a headmistress went to leave. She turned back to them, eyebrows raised at him:

"Excuse me?"

"It…it was all me," he said, lifting his chin. "I forced myself on her. I felt the need and she was an easy target. It was all me."

"Are you quite sure?"

"Draco, no…" Olivia whispered, turning her big eyes on him. But he kept his wolf grey eyes on the Headmistress.

"I'm quite sure."

"Well, then, Mr. Malfoy," she said, "I suppose you will just have to take on some more Inquisitorial Squad hours, won't you? No more breaks on your night shifts, understand? You work all hours, even during the day. See if you learn your lesson."

He nodded, "Yes, understood, Headmistress."

She click-clacked away in her pink high heels and Olivia turned to Malfoy.

"You really didn't have to do that, Draco."

"Yes, I really did," he replied, touching her cheek. "If you had seen your face, it was as if you were facing a dementor instead of a detention." A tear sparkled as if ran down her cheek and his eyes widened. His eyebrows drew together in concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she sobbed quietly.

He gripped her shoulders, looking into her eyes, before pulling her into his arms and holding her close, his cheek in her hair, "No, you're not."

Her fingers clenched around the shoulders of his robes, fisting the fabric in his palms. "Love, it's alright. She can't hurt you. I'm here," I could hear him soothing her as he rubbed her back.

Sarah hit my arm and I turned to her. She smiled, "Come on, George. Let's leave them to it."

I nodded, but couldn't help glance at them over my shoulder as we walked away.

I grinned to myself, wrapping my arm around Sarah's shoulders, wondering if Draco had really been kissing our little girl's crystal tears away.


	5. Letters and EarRelated Humor

**So my friend, Jess-chan, is writing a story: about the Harry Potter characters and some OCs. She's really excited and asked me to write some drabbles to "preview" the story before it's finished. I agreed. : )**

**This is the first one I've done in a while, it seems. Oh, the work is never done.**

**Pairings: **

**Fred Weasley and**_** Jess**_

**George Weasley and**_** Sarah**_

**Harry Potter and**_** Jessie**_

**Cedric Diggory and**_** Lexi**_

**Draco Malfoy and**_** Olivia**_

**Does it look like I own this?**

**(5)**

Olivia POV

I sat there, in the Weasley house, brushing George-kun's hair with my fingers as he moaned in pain, hand groping the place where his ear should've been.

"It'll all be alright," I whispered. I had offered to take the night shift of watching George-kun, since Mrs. Weasley didn't want him alone for a few nights. I had sent Fred-kun and Sarah-chan to bed, telling them that I could handle it and they should get some sleep. Sarah-chan had kissed George-kun's forehead, whispering a goodnight as Fred-kun pulled her out of the room.

As worried as Fred-kun was about George-kun, I could tell he was happy to go back to Jess-chan and their nice warm bed.

Jessie-chan had been frantically pacing the house until Harry-kun had stumbled through the door with Hagrid. She had jumped on him, hugging him and kissing his face over and over again. It made my heart ache.

I wouldn't be allowed to go back to Hogwarts this year, my seventh year, which meant I'd be away from Draco Malfoy for a whole year. I would even miss Blaise-kun.

I looked down at George-kun, smiling sadly. "I wonder if this is was Lexi feels like, not being with Cedric-kun," I whispered, "but it's probably worse for her, knowing he'll never be coming back."

A tapping on the window made me look up. An owl- an _eagle _owl!

Opening the glass, I smiled as the bird flew in and perched beside George-kun's bed, looking down at the ginger-haired man in concern before dropping the note on my lap and flying off.

_Olivia_ was written on the envelope in beautiful, elegant script.

But, then again, would you expect anything less from Draco Malfoy?

Quietly opening the letter, I grinned as I read the neatly written words, whispering then aloud as if that would make them feel less like just a letter.

_'Olivia, love,_

_ I'm writing this in the dark, the only light my candle beside me on my desk, for the Dark Lord has taken up residence in my home and what would he think of my writing Harry Potter's friend?_

_ In your last letter, you told me you're not going back to Hogwarts this year. In a way, I'm relieved. The Carrows- two Deatheaters I once told you about- are taking jobs there and are in charge of discipline. They intend to use 'crucio' during detentions and I could not bear to see you hurt, knowing they would give you one just for smiling that smile of yours that warms even my cold heart._

_ Ignore that- it sounded much too sappy._

_ Snape – and the Dark Lord- have given me the post of Head Boy, which I found rather exciting before realizing that would mean _I _give the detentions, too, and am supposed to help with them. You know I can't really hurt a fly, unless it was truly buzzing around me so annoyingly that I had to swat it. _

_ So, yes, I am relieved you are not returning to Hogwarts, as it has become no longer a safe place for children, but rather as dangerous as a battlefield._

_ I heard of George Weasley's loss of his ear. Please offer my deepest apologies on Snape's behalf, seeing as I have always rather liked- and envied- the twins- seeing as how they are so effortlessly funny and interesting. _

_ But tell no one else of that._

_ Today, my father told me I should be very proud of the mark on my arm, but, when I got back to my room, I tried to make it come off. I tried everything- hot water, hotter water, soap, magic- I even tried scratching it off with my wand (and then a fork). I don't think I'm very proud of it. I am slightly ashamed of it and when I look at it I fill with such a strong feeling of loathing in the pit of my stomach because it prevents me from leaving and being with you (because they will follow me, find me- find _us_- and I know they will torture you brutally)._

_ I know you've said time and time again that it doesn't disgust you –"You've touched me with that arm, haven't you?" I believe were your exact words. I still cannot believe that after all I've done- torment your friends, end the D.A., plot to kill Dumbledore, seriously injure Katie Belle and Weaselby, taken the Dark Mark, etcetera- that you still care for me at all. You are surely the best thing that's ever been mine._

_ As cheesy as this will sound, as stupid as I feel for writing- and thinking- this, I believe that the thought that someday everything will be better and we'll be together again is the only thing that brings me happiness. Please tell no one, but I have found myself staring at the photo of us from the Yule Ball and I sleep with it under my pillow so on one will find it._

_ Please write back soon, for I am lonely and when I see your owl tapping at my window, I finally smile again. You told me once I look much more handsome when I smile, so I try to, even though it is increasingly harder every day without you._

_ Love,_

_ Draco_

I sighed, finishing the letter. I felt a hand that wasn't mine wipe a tear from my cheek. I looked up. George-kun smirked:

"So the little git's been jealous of Fred and me, has he?"

I laughed, realizing he'd heard the whole letter.

"He gets a bit sappy, huh?" George-kun sat up, offering for me to sit beside him, instead of kneeling at his bedside.

"I suppose," I sat beside him.

"I always figured Malfoy was just as much as a spiteful git with you as he was with everyone else. I'm guessing that isn't really the case," he scratched around his bandage.

I smiled, "No, that isn't the case. Would you like me to change your bandage?"

"That would be lovely, little one."

I giggled, unwrapping the cloth, "I'm not too much younger than you."

"But you're so much smaller."

I couldn't help but grin at the ginger boy, "True, true."

As I changed his bandages, he looked at me. "You know," he mumbled, "Mum wanted you and Ron to get together."

I raised my eyebrows, "Really?"

"Yeah. She thought it'd be cute, you know. Since we're all paired up together, your sisters and my brothers. Didn't work out, thought, huh?"

"The heart wants what the heart wants," I shrugged.

"And you want Malfoy."

It wasn't a question, but I still answered: "Yes."

"Aw, that's so cute," he muttered, and I could tell he was falling asleep. I quickly finished bandaging his head and laid him back down.

"Go to sleep, George-kun," I whispered. "Would you like me to go get Sarah?"

"Yes," he sighed sleepily, "I want her here. She can sleep with me."

I held Draco's note to my chest and disappeared out of the room, waking Sarah up. "George wants you. Your turn."

I snuggled into my bed, hearing Hermione and Ginny whisper, pressing Draco's letter to my lips. "I love you," I whispered, knowing it was as close it him as I would be getting any time soon.

I let the darkness of sleep take me.


	6. Diary

**So my friend, Jess-chan, is writing a story: about the Harry Potter characters and some OCs. She's really excited and asked me to write some drabbles to "preview" the story before it's finished. I agreed. : )**

**LESS THAN TEN DAYS UNTIL DEATHLY HALLOWS PART ONE! CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS? **

**Btw, the Last Harry Potter DVD comes out in 2012. That's why the world ends. : (**

**Pairings: **

**Fred Weasley and**_** Jess**_

**George Weasley and**_** Sarah**_

**Harry Potter and**_** Jessie**_

**Cedric Diggory and**_** Lexi**_

**Draco Malfoy and**_** Olivia**_

**Charlie Weasley and **_**Devon**_

**Does it look like I own this?**

**(6)**

Devon POV

_Black shadows suddenly form into solid people: Deatheaters. My heart beats faster, but I can't tell if it's from fear or –dare I say it? - hope. _

_ Yes, hope. Even though the enemy has just crashed this wedding and everyone's running for their lives and screaming and spells are flying, I hope. Hope that one of these masked figures is my gentle, sweet boyfriend. My Deatheater boyfriend._

_ Jess grabs my arm and pulls me- "Olivia, come on! We've got to get out of here!"- but I'm a bit too busy searching the crowd._

_ And suddenly there is a Deatheater coming at us. His body his swimming in midnight black robes and his shining silver mask isn't friendly at all. He's ready to kill. My knees shake and give out. I'm frightened and I can't do anything as he grabs my arm and Jess's arm and drags us out, me shaking, Jess kicking and screaming. When he throws us behind the Weasley house and Jess screams that she'll kill him if he harms a hair on my head, I drop to the ground in fear._

_ He covers her mouth with his hand. "I-if you hurt her, I-I-I'll…I-'ll k-k-kill you," I say even though I'm shaking and I pull my wand out of my bun, making my hair tumble down my back. He laughs, and it's a spiteful laugh._

_ "You couldn't kill me," he says as he pulls his mask off. I gasp and automatically reach for him._

_ "Draco!"_

_ He crouches down beside me and smiles sadly, "Yes, it's me, love."_

_ I capture his face between my little hands and stare into his sad gray eyes before laughing, tears running down my cheeks, and kissing his cheeks, his lips, his chin, every part of him I can reach. "Draco, you're here!"_

_ "You're not-disgusted that-I'm here on a mission-to capture—Potter-and kill any-one-in my-way?" he chuckles humorlessly between kisses, closing his eyes and letting me get my fill of him._

_ "No, not at all! You're here!" I cry, leaning into his hard body. His black cloak-swathed arms encircle me, and my bare arms hug him. "D-D-Draco, you're so s-s-skinny!"_

_ "That's what happens when you throw up everything you eat," he whispers, petting my hair. I gasp and hold him tighter. He is still strong and hard, the Quidditch-built Draco I've held before, but he is skinnier and it scares me._

_ "You need to take better care of yourself."_

_ "I have to go," he kisses my forehead, standing, waving Jess, who has stood and watched silently, towards us. "Soon they'll be looking for me. You two, go wherever it is you're supposed to go. And don't let any others see you."_

_ I reach for him again and he takes hold if me, hauling me to my feet. He hugs me briefly, breathing in deeply as if this is the last time we'll ever be together._

_ I look up at him and can't help the tears streaming down my cheeks. He looks so sad and my heart breaks when he whispers "I love you" and kisses me softly, but with all the pent-up passion he's held back since we've been together, not treating me like a fragile porcelain doll anymore, just wanting to convey how much he loves me in one simple kiss because we won't get more than this._

_ "I love you, too," I whisper when he breaks away. He nods, wiping a tear form my cheek. He slips his silver mask back on, the one I found so scary before. He nods to Jess and touches my cheek as he passes and runs back towards the other Deatheaters._

_ Jess grabs my hand while I stare longingly after him. "Liv, hun, we have to go now. To Fred and George's flat. Come on."_

_ I nod brokenly, still watching his back as she leads me away. His back disappears._

_ That was the last time I saw Draco Malfoy._

I gasped. Finding Olivia's diary had been easy enough. She kept it on her bedside table. Reading made me feel grimy, but I felt I had the right to know how my little sister felt about living here.

_I lived with Fred and George in their flat, with Sarah and Jess, too. I lived with Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley. I lived with Bill and Fleur, but that didn't work out too well, as their whole newlywed love made my heart hurt more than Fred and Jess' soon-to-be-married love._

_ Now I'm living with Devon and Charlie in Romania. They take care of dragons, which I suppose is interesting, if you like that sort of thing. They love each other a lot, I can tell. It doesn't make me feel better. Seeing people in love all the time just makes my heart hurt more._

_ I know they mean well, but taking me farther and farther away from the war in England isn't making me feel any better. It's just taking me farther and farther away from the only love I want._

_ I know Devon and Charlie don't approve of my liking Draco- they never have. I think they would call it "fraternizing with the enemy." _

_I wouldn't_

_._

"Charlie, read this," I handed him the book. His eyes scanned the page, elbows resting on the kitchen table.

"That's sweet," he nodded, giving the book back to me.

_I had a dream last night. I was in Malfoy Manor, in Draco's room, I was sure, though I've never seen it. Draco has described it in detail to me before- it's black and silver and all shades of green. (I once asked him if he ever got bored of those colors, and he told me that, in fact, he had a pretty blue silk blanket under his green covers.)_

_ We were lying on his bed and the canopy above it was charmed to look like the night sky. We watched the stars. I could hear his heartbeat, as my head was on his chest, his arms around me._

_ "Don't make me go home, Draco. Promise you won't send me away," I whispered, clutching him closer._

_ He kissed my forehead and promised he wouldn't. I could live in his room, he would protect me and it would just be us until the war was over, he said._

_ It was a lovely dream, but I woke up as soon as he said "I love you."_

_ When I woke up, I was in Devon and Charlie's house and I was alone. Is it pathetic that I started crying? I was so heartbroken that my head was on my pillow, not his chest, listening to his heartbeat and his steady breathing. _

_ I know Charlie thinks that we don't really love each other. He thinks our love is "a bloody false load of bull." But I have something to say to him:_

_ I have never accidentally told someone I loved them…when I didn't._

_ Truthfully, (and while I write this I can feel my cheeks on fire) I love Draco. I would be honored to wear the Malfoy engagement ring. I would be thrilled to be Mrs. Olivia Malfoy. I would feel most fortunate to give the Malfoy family another heir- Draco's. _

_ I've heard the phrase "young love is such dumb love." Perhaps that is true, and, if it is, I would rather live in my happy, ignorant bliss._

I giggled, reading the last couple paragraphs to Charlie. He scoffed, "She'd feel 'most fortunate to give the Malfoy family another heir'? Merlin, she's going to let him knock her up and then he'll leave and she'll see how much he 'loves' her."

"Charlie," I closed the diary and frowned at him, "don't you believe in love?"

"She's _seventeen_, Devon. She doesn't know what love is."

"Jess and Fred were in love before that and you have nothing against them."

He sighed, "That's different."

"Face it. It's not that you don't think they don't love each other. It's just your hate for the Malfoy's that's refusing to see beyond what you've always believed."

"Devon," he growled, head in his hands, "You know as well as I that the Malfoy family is one evil wizard after another. They've passed evil down through the bloodline, and now they're passing the Dark Mark, too! You _want_ your little sister knocked up with the devil's spawn?"

I slammed the book down on the table. "CHARLIE! Did it ever occur to you that Draco might be different?"

"He almost killed Dumbledore."

"That boy couldn't hurt a fly. You _want_ to believe that he is incapable of loving her because then he doesn't fit in the box you've put him in!"

"Shut up, Devon."

"What if it was turned around? What if the Malfoy's said things like that about her? _Oh, she's playing you, Draco. _Would you like that?"

He flipped the table, "I SAID SHUT UP!"

We stared at the over-turned table. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. "I…I'm sorry."

We heard little feet _tmph_ across the floor. Looking up, we saw Olivia, in her little blue nightgown, run into the room and set the table right, picking up her diary and clutching it to her chest.

She had her eyes cast to the floor, face beet red, so innocent, as she whispered, "Good night," and ran back to her room with her diary.

I smiled at Charlie and reached for his hand, tugging him down the hall. "Come on, love. Let's get some sleep."

"Yeah," he allowed me to pull him into our room. While I brushed my hair, he came up behind me and kissed my shoulder. "I really am sorry, love."

I giggled, "I know."

"I love you," he whispered.

I turned and smiled at him, kissing him softly, "I love you, too."


	7. I Was Harry

**So my friend, Jess-chan, is writing a story: about the Harry Potter characters and some OCs. She's really excited and asked me to write some drabbles to "preview" the story before it's finished. I agreed. : )**

**I'm pretty sure I'm the only person in the world that hasn't seen Deathly Hallows. But I'm supposed to see it soon! *EXCITEMENT***

**Important Question: ****WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE COUPLE FROM THESE DRABBLES? (I'll make sure to write them more.)**

**Pairings: **

**Fred Weasley and**_** Jess**_

**George Weasley and**_** Sarah**_

**Harry Potter and**_** Jessie**_

**Cedric Diggory and**_** Lexi**_

**Draco Malfoy and**_** Olivia**_

**Charlie Weasley and **_**Devon**_

**Does it look like I own this?**

**(7)**

Harry POV

The world is in utter turmoil. Voldermort is rising. I'm supposed to fight him. And I'm training the students at my school to defend themselves.

I'm fifteen years old.

My girlfriend, Jessie, is a year above me in school. It makes me shaky to know how much she cares for me. Because, at some point, I will have to face Voldermort. And I don't want her- or anyone- to die for me.

We have just been caught by Umbridge. Looking around, I see all my friends cowering, being held by the scruff of their necks.

Look, there's Ron and Hermione and Luna, all staring around in slight fear. There's Neville, looking as if he's about to pee his pants. Fred and George, always cool and collect. Jess and Sarah and Jessie, all defiant. Jessie is the only Slytherin in custody, a true gem in the pile of coal the Slytherins are. There's Olivia, being held back by her boyfriend, his arms restraining her back, not as a boyfriend should, but as an enforcer of the law. He'll make a good Deatheater. His face shows no remorse about capturing his little girlfriend and holding her hostage, keeping her there to surely be harmed.

I see Fred reach slightly for Jess' hand. Sarah grabs George's. Jessie's fingers skim mine and I latch my pinky onto hers. Olivia just looks up at Malfoy, staring at him with her big blue eyes, and he looks down at her, his sneer slipping, grey eyes holding an apology. Hermione, I'm sure, wants to hold Ron's hand. It's a bit too obvious how they feel about each other, even if they refuse to acknowledge it.

Umbridge shoves me into a seat and questions me. I tell her the truth. She slaps me and tells me I'm lying.

We escape. And head to the Ministry of Magic, the Hall of Mysteries. I thought Sirius was there. He wasn't, not really. But the Deatheaters were.

The held us hostage, their wands against my friends' throats. Then, the Order of the Phoenix showed up. And the battle began.

"Nice one, James!" my Godfather complimented me as we battled them. I paused. _James…_ I wasn't James; I was Harry. I looked at him, firing curses, my mouth slightly open.

"Sirius…" I whispered. _I'm not my father…_

And then Bellatrix fired the curse at her cousin and it hit him square in the chest.

I saw him fall through the veil. It was one second, one second when Remus saw Sirius fall through, one second when he hear me scream, one second when he caught me and held me back.

"NO!" I yelled. But Sirius Black, the only family I had left, was gone.

When we got back to the school, we were all a bit battered up. Dumbledore was Headmaster again. People were a bit amazed by us. "Harry," Jessie pleaded, reaching for my hand, "You have to talk to us."

I pulled my hand away, despite knowing how much it hurt her. My heart was angry and sad and all I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and cry.

I shuffled out of the Great Hall, passing all the Gryffindors and Slytherins, eyes on me every step I took. When I got to the door, I ran into Malfoy. His pale, pointed face was solemn. "Potter," he nodded, for once not sneering.

"Malfoy."

The sound of feet hitting the floor behind me made me turn around. Olivia threw her arms around my middle and murmured into my chest: "I'm sorry about Sirius, Harry-kun. I know you're sad. But please get better. We're all trying."

I looked down at the blonde head on my chest, eyes wide in shock. Malfoy's pale hand gripped her arm and pulled her off me. "Liv," he said, dragging her away from me, "You're not helping. Just leave Potty alone."

But I smiled down at the small girl with short blonde curls in my year, "It's alright. I'll try, Liv."

She beamed and giggled, grabbing Malfoy's hand, dragging him out of the Great Hall, even though he'd just walked in. He followed with an amused smile.

I looked back to Jessie and our friends, who were all watching interestingly. I grinned and raised a hand in farewell. Jessie smiled so brightly I thought it might blind me, but I figured that being blind would be okay if it meant she was still smiling. She blew me a kiss, something so girly I would have never expected it from her. I winked. Ron finally reached my side and, throwing an arm around my shoulders, suggested we go pack, seeing how it was the last day at Hogwarts for the year.

"Yeah," I smiled. "Let's go."

**Please Review. And tell me who your favorite couple in this is. I write more chapters of them. Promise. Swear. Unbreakable Vow. :3**


	8. my fratello, my brother

**So my friend, Jess-chan, is writing a story: about the Harry Potter characters and some OCs. She's really excited and asked me to write some drabbles to "preview" the story before it's finished. I agreed. : )**

*********Important Question: ****WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE COUPLE FROM THESE DRABBLES? (I'll make sure to write them more.)**

**Pairings: **

**Fred Weasley and**_** Jess**_

**George Weasley and**_** Sarah**_

**Harry Potter and**_** Jessie**_

**Cedric Diggory and**_** Lexi**_

**Draco Malfoy and**_** Olivia**_

**Charlie Weasley and **_**Devon**_

**Does it look like I own this?**

**(8)**

Draco POV

In Slytherin, it's very hard to find a _true_ best friend. That's why I was lucky to find Blaise Zambini. We met on Platform 9 ¾ on my first day of my first year at Hogwarts. We were snobby, pureblood eleven-year-olds. His mother (notorious for marrying and shagging rich wizards, whether they be married or not) smiled at my father.

He came over and kissed her hand, which made young Blaise growl. I had snickered, which made my soon-to-be best friend smile. I shrugged my father's harsh grip off my shoulder, knowing I'd have a few new finger-shaped bruises in the morning. He looked down at me and I pouted. "Slytherin," he reminded me, tapping my head. I nodded. Mother had kissed my head: "I love you, Draco. Be good. And, remember- Slytherin." Blaise's mother had muttered something and sent us off.

Blaise had followed me nervously in a compartment. The dark-skinned boy sat beside me. "So, your mum's a pretty big flirt, eh?" I smirked.

He pouted: "Well, your dad's a dick, flirting back with his wife right there."

I unconsciously rubbed my bruised shoulder, thinking about the bruises on my ribs. I decided it was time to change the subject: "So…where're you hoping to go?"

"I don't know. My Uncle said I'd be good in Ravenclaw, since I'm smart," Blaise twiddled his thumbs. "But…I suppose I'm hoping for Slytherin."

"Why? Your dad want you there?"

"My dad's dead, actually. And my four step-dads. Mum's working on getting me a fifth, I think," he shrugged.

I felt the need to comfort him. I held his dark hand in my pale one and smiled at him. "It's alright. So…why do you want to go to Slytherin?"

He looked down at our hands, smiling a lopsided grin. "I don't know. Maybe I'll make a friend."

"Maybe we both will."

Instead of a friend, we both got a brother.

I have never, _ever_ been in a fight with Blaise. I have never hated him or used him. He taught me pretty Italian words, seeing as he was _at least _half Italian. When I struggled back into our dorm after a beating from my father, he was the one to apply the healing spells and give me potions, rubbing my back. When he jolted awake in bed, scared from the booming thunder, I was the one he crawled into bed with, lip quivering, flinching continuously until he had warm hand holding his own.

I had never hated Blaise.

At least, not until he set his sights on my crush.

Blaise knew everything about me. He was the one I confessed to in whispers, telling how I loved the way her hair shining, the way she was always happy, the way she loved her friends, the way her innocent eyes pierced you, the way she looked at me.

And, of course, he began to take notice of her.

All the Slytherins knew how hard Blaise was to please. He was very_ very _picky when it came to girls. And there he was, smiling at her, watching her with his golden eyes, talking to her- to _my_ Olivia.

The breaking point was when I saw him back her up against a stone, leaning over her, as he is so much taller than she, his dark hand resting beside her head, keeping him upright. He was smirking, almost smiling, as he talked and she watched him with her big blue eyes, as if he was fascinating. When he stopped talking, obviously waiting for a response, all she said, innocently, was:

"You have very nice eyes, Blaise-kun."

He grinned at that, leaning closer. "So do you, _bambolina_." **(Italian for "little doll.")**

I saw her pale cheeks flush. My blood pounded in my ears. I wanted to go and rip her away from him, and drag her back to my room, to lock her away from him. I wanted to hex something, to hit something, to kill something. Instead of acting on these urges, I stomped off to my dorm.

When Blaise came back, he smirked at me. "You were right, Draco. She _is_ as striking and childlike as you said."

And my self-control snapped like a rubber band stretched too far.

I lunged at him, forgetting my wand, forgetting I was a wizard. With brute force, I shoved him against the wall and pounded his face with my fists.

"Draco! Ow! Draco! What's-? Stop! Malfoy!"

I was shuddering with rage, hitting him again and again. Finally he grabbed my wrists and forced me away from him. "What are you doing?" he asked, wiping blood form his lip as I stumbled backwards.

"You know how I feel about her! And yet you still- you still- you still _flirt_ with her and act all 'sex-god' with her! You know how much I like her, Blaise! You're supposed to be my best friend, my brother! You _know_ and you still throw my feelings to the side and go to take her for yourself!"

"Draco…" he sighed, eyebrows drawing together. I slumped to the floor against the end board of my bed, pushing the heels of my palms into my eyes. I felt an arm around my shoulders and Blaise's voice was in my ear:

"Dragon, I'm sorry. I…you're my _fratello_, my brother, Dray. And…yes, I know how much you like her. It's not like I _meant_ to realize I like her, too. But…if it makes you feel any better, she's only got eyes for the Slytherin Prince…"

"…Me?"

"Who else is called the 'Slytherin Prince'?" my friend smirked.

I chuckled and my chuckle grew into a laugh- a full-blown laugh. My frustration was gone, my stress relieved. I stood and pulled him up with me, tugging him towards the bathroom to tend to his wounds.

"I'm really sorry about this, Blaise," I said as I dabbed at his cut and bleeding lip.

"Hey, I'm still breathing, aren't I?" he smiled that lopsided smile of his. "You've been _way _worse than this plenty of times from your old man."

"Don't remind me," I grumbled. "He wants to come and 'visit' again soon."

"Tell him to sod off."

I sighed, "He's my father, Blaise; I can't do that."

"He's a bastard."

I snickered, "I know."

"Then again, I wouldn't really understand why you're so eager to please him and stay in his good books, seeing as I've never had a father…"

That pulled at my heartstrings. I've complained because my father beats me up pretty bad, but then I realize that one of the people closest to me never knew his father and I feel pretty damn lucky. I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly; acting like the child I know I was and still am.

"Blaise, you don't need a damn father to be worth something or have a place in the world. You don't need to be smacked around or given gifts or told 'that's my son' to be worth something. You know that, right?"

He chuckled, shrugging me off, "Merlin, Malfoy, don't be such a _bambino, _a baby. It's not bothering me that I don't know who my dad was. Now, go talk to her. She's waiting for you. _Still._"

I grinned at him and sped off, slowing to a strut as soon as I exited my bedroom. When I saw Olivia, talking to her sister Sarah, I smirked.

"May I interrupt?" I sauntered over.

Olivia turned her blue eyes on me and smiled a sweet and innocent smile, "Not at all. What is it, Draco?"

I smiled and pulled her to the side. "So, are you going to the next Quidditch game?"

She nodded, "I would expect so- my sisters are playing."

"And…" I leaned closer, whispering in her ear, "So am I…."

The girl giggled as I twirled a strand of her hair around my finger. "Yes, you are, aren't you? And Blaise-kun, too?"

I frowned at the mention of Blaise's name, pulling away. "Yeah…"

"Why are you frowning, Draco?" she reached for my hand. "You've got a face for a smile, you know. You look so much more handsome when you smile than when you frown. You almost shine."

And that made me smile.

**Soooo…? Why don't you tell me who your favorite couple is so I can write them more? I'm going only on what's easiest to me- Draco Malfoy. :3**

**Please, review!**


	9. Do I Look Pretty, Daddy?

**So my friend, Jess-chan, is writing a story: about the Harry Potter characters and some OCs. She's really excited and asked me to write some drabbles to "preview" the story before it's finished. I agreed. : )**

*********Important Question: ****WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE COUPLE FROM THESE DRABBLES? (I'll make sure to write them more.)**

**Pairings: **

**Fred Weasley and**_** Jess**_

**George Weasley and**_** Sarah**_

**Harry Potter and**_** Jessie**_

**Cedric Diggory and**_** Lexi**_

**Draco Malfoy and**_** Olivia**_

**Charlie Weasley and **_**Devon**_

**Does it look like I own this?**

**(9)**

Devon POV

I watched myself in the mirror as Lexi placed flowers in my hair. Olivia skipped around in the background, puffing out her Lolita skirt, giggling, holding her stuffed rabbit to her chest. Jess, Jessie, and Sarah focused on the other mirror, fighting for room, to apply their makeup.

Just like old times.

_I was going to Hogwarts soon. My sisters and I were playing in a large field behind our yard. I sat with Lexi, only one or two years younger than me, braiding flowers into her dark hair. It was hot, summer._

_Olivia, only around five, skipped through the field in her yellow sundress, picking flowers up and making the petals open and close in her palm. She giggled loudly, a happy shriek, smiling at us with her missing teeth._

_Jess and Sarah fought over a fan, ripping the paper in half. Jessie was reaching for "froggies," grabbing them around their middle and squeezing so their eyes popped._

_Olivia suddenly curtsied, dancing with herself, humming the Wedding March. We all watched as our littlest sister spun around with an imaginary person. "Did you know," she said in her little voice, "to marry in The Wizarding World, the boy only has to be sixteen, and the girl, fourteen?"_

"_Where'd you learn that?" I smiled._

"_One of the books Mummy and Daddy got you," she answered absently. "And a lot of young couple who aren't allowed to be together just go to the Ministry, so they're parents can't stop them from being together…I think it's incredibly romantic."_

_Five-year-old girls should not talk like that, but she had always been too smart for her own good._

_Lexi laughed, "You act like a little princess."_

_Olivia stopped her dancing, "I am a princess!"_

"_Yes," I stood and mockingly bowed, "A pureblood princess."_

"_She may have the talent, but she's most likely half-blood or less," Sarah snorted. _

_Olivia pouted, "Just watch! One day we're going to find out I'm a pureblood!"_

_Jessie sighed, rolling her eyes, "Let's all just shut up about this blood madness. You're starting to sound like Mum."_

"Devon-chan, you look so cute!" Olivia grinned at me.

"Thanks, Liv," I smiled softly.

A knock on the door interrupted us. "Ready, girls?" Dad peeked his head into the room. "Devon, love."

I turned towards him, "Do I look pretty, Daddy?"

"Beautiful," he whispered, coming in and kissing my forehead. "My little girl, all grown up and getting married!"

I laughed. Jess and Sarah came and posed dramatically, simultaneously giggling, "Don't we look pretty, too, Daddy? Fred and George won't be able to keep their hands off us!"

"They _better_ keep their hands off you," he warned.

"Look, Daddy!" Olivia swept forward, giggling; her cheeks flushed pink, curls bouncing, her dress swishing around her knees, "I'm a princess now!"

He swung our petite sister around in his arms, "You've always been a princess."

Jessie came up behind us, "Yes, we all look fantastic; now, let's not keep Charlie waiting."

Daddy took my arm, leading me down the aisle, my sisters walking in front of us. Bill, Charlie's best man, hit my soon-to-be-husband's arm and he turned.

His face had burns on it and I knew his strong arms did, too, under the sleeves of his tux, from our working with dragons. His ginger hair was tied back as it usually was, but instead of a rubber band, it was held back by a black bow. His blue eyes glittered as he looked at me and my heart almost melted.

Daddy kissed my forehead, giving Charlie my hand almost reluctantly. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Daddy."

He looked to Charlie, nodded, and sat beside Mum and Mrs. Weasley. I thought I might cry, his face was so pained. I thought briefly of him giving away my other sisters. How would he feel then? Especially giving away little innocent Olivia, his darling princess?

My eyes met Charlie's and all my sadness and anxiety was gone. I smiled and he squeezed my hand.

I turned to face the Minister.

**The first one in awhile that wasn't about DRACO! Wow! **


	10. Ti Amo

**So my friend, Jess-chan, is writing a story: about the Harry Potter characters and some OCs. She's really excited and asked me to write some drabbles to "preview" the story before it's finished. I agreed. : )**

*********Important Question: ****WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE COUPLE FROM THESE DRABBLES? (I'll make sure to write them more.)**

**Pairings: **

**Fred Weasley and**_** Jess**_

**George Weasley and**_** Sarah**_

**Harry Potter and**_** Jessie**_

**Cedric Diggory and**_** Lexi**_

**Draco Malfoy and**_** Olivia**_

**Charlie Weasley and **_**Devon**_

**Does it look like I own this?**

**(10)**

Blaise POV

"Wanna dance?" I looked to Olivia, who sat beside me, fiddling with the hem of her dress.

"Not really."

"Olivia, this is a _ball,_ we're supposed to dance."

"I know."

I huffed, "Damn it, if you miss Draco so much that you won't dance, why'd you come with me?"

She looked up at me with her big blue eyes, almost shining with unshed tears. "I'm sorry, Blaise-kun," she whispered, "I didn't mean to make you angry."

I bit my lip, swallowing the lump in my throat. She was so smart and sly that sometimes I forgot how innocent she really was. "I'm not angry," I reached over and captured her pale hand in my dark one, noting the contrast. "I just…don't want you moping. You both came here with other people. And you should enjoy the ball."

She smiled a bit, playing with my fingers. I wondered if she noticed the harsh difference in our skin tones. I wondered if it scared her, if it made her realize how perfect she and Malfoy really were together. The song playing switched to something relatively slow. Couples held each other close now, swaying to the music.

"Blaise-kun?" I looked up at her; she was smiling. "Let's dance."

I took both her small hands in mine and lead her to the dance floor. I noticed Draco watching as I pulled her against my chest. I chuckled lightly at how much smaller she was than me. I felt her sigh again my chest as I listened to the lyrics.

_Comparisons are easily done once you've had a taste of_

_Perfection._

_Like an apple hanging from a tree,_

_I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed._

_You said move on._

_Where do I go?_

_I guess second-best is all I will know._

I almost stiffened at the last line.

_Because when I'm with him,_

_I am thinking of you._

_Thinking of you._

_What you would do if_

_You were the one who was_

_Spending the night._

_Oh, I wish that I was_

_Looking into your_

_Eyes._

Her arms tightened around. I rested my cheek on top of her blonde curls. She sighed and her warm breath fell against my skin. I closed my eyes and decided not to listen to the lyrics.

But I listened anyway.

_You're like an Indian__ summer_

_In the middle of winter,_

_Like a hard candy _

_With a surprise center._

_How do I get better_

_Once I've had the best?_

_You said there's_

_Tons of fish in the water,_

_So the waters I will test__._

"Olivia?" She looked up when I said her name. I smiled down at her: "I want to try something, okay?" She nodded.

I touched my lips to hers.

She gasped.

_He kissed my lips__;_

_I taste your mouth._

_He pulled me in; _

_I was disgusted with myself._

I kept kissing her, soft and sweet, running my fingers through her curls, pulling her closer. She was hardly responsive, like she only kissed back because she didn't want to hurt my feelings.

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you,_

_Thinking of you._

_What you would do if_

_You were the one _

_Who was spending the night?_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into..._

_You're the best_

_And, yes, I do regret_

_How I could let myself_

_Let you go._

_Now the lesson's learned_

_I touched it; I was burned_

_Oh, I think you should know._

I pulled back and looked at her flushed cheeks. "You can do better than that," I whispered. "At least _pretend_ you want me, too."

She reached up and cupped her dark cheeks in her pale hands, pulling me back down. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Her lips touched mine softly and she was kissing me.

I know she was sorry. I know she didn't mean for me to feel this way. She was sorry I was in the middle of her and Draco's fight. She was sorry she couldn't feel the same way about me as I felt about her. But she was kissing me and her lips moving unsurely against mine and dreams come true and I was happy they did.

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you _

_What you would do if_

_You were the one _

_Who was spending the night?_

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes._

_Looking into your eyes, _

_Looking into your eyes._

_Oh won't you walk through _

_And bust in the door _

_And take me away?_

_Oh no more mistakes_

_Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay..._

I hardly even minded that she was surely thinking about Draco. Her hands were on my cheeks, my hands were in her hair, and we were kissing and no teachers were breaking us up and she was pressed against my chest and I thought my heart would explode from sheer happiness, even though soon enough she and Draco would make up and be in this position and I would never be in it with her again because I would never do that to him.

When, at long last, a teacher pried us apart- "Arms length apart!" –and Olivia's face was as red as a cherry. I chuckled and kissed her forehead. "_Grazie__, __amore__, __per avermi dato__questa__possibilità__di essere con__voi._"

"What's that mean?" she whispered. I looked over her shoulder and saw Draco fuming in the background.

"I'm just thanking you for giving me tonight." **(A/N: literally Italian for "Thank you, love, for giving me this one chance to be with you.")**

She smiled shyly up at me. "Think of it as your Christmas present. Merry Christmas, Blaise." She hugged me.

I kissed the top of her hair, "Merry Christmas, _piccola angelo, _to you, too. _Ti amo._"

We held each other like that until there was no one left in the Hall, no one left to watch, no one left to hear, when I could hear us breathing, when I whispered once again "_Ti amo_" and kissed her for the last time, her to never know my true feelings, because I know she doesn't understand my words, because they are not her language of love. The only language of love to her is the one my best friends speaks, when he used to whispered in her ear "_I love you."_

And I say the same thing, but she doesn't understand because we are not meant to be together, not like that. Our hearts beat out different rhythms, never to make the same beat. So I whisper it one more time, pour out my heart, as I stand alone in the Hall.

"_Ti amo."_

"**Ti amo" in Italian means "I love you."**

"**piccola angelo" means "little angel."**

**Because, come on, people, Blaise is Italian. **

**And, yes, I know the couple is Draco/Olivia, but, remember, Blaise likes her, too. And there is a lot of mention of Draco/Olivia. The only reason Olivia goes with Blaise is because her and Draco are in a fight and he goes with Pansy.**

**Yes, the son is "Thinking of you" by Katy Perry. She owns it.**

**So, like it? Please Review: ten seconds of your time can make my day.**


	11. True Self

**So my friend, Jess-chan, is writing a story: about the Harry Potter characters and some OCs. She's really excited and asked me to write some drabbles to "preview" the story before it's finished. I agreed. : )**

*********Important Question: ****WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE COUPLE FROM THESE DRABBLES? (I'll make sure to write them more.)**

**Pairings: **

**Fred Weasley and**_** Jess**_

**George Weasley and**_** Sarah**_

**Harry Potter and**_** Jessie**_

**Cedric Diggory and**_** Lexi**_

**Draco Malfoy and**_** Olivia**_

**Charlie Weasley and **_**Devon**_

**Does it look like I own this?**

(11)

Narcissa POV

I cannot say I know my son. Of course, I can pick him out from a crowd- his dishwasher blonde hair and steely silver eyes (so like his father's) are easy to find. But I do not know him.

The obedient boy that he shows his father- Is that him? The boy who sits up straight and doesn't talk unless spoken to? The boy who dresses finely and follows him without question? The life-sized punching bag when his father is drunk? The boy who took the Dark Mark silently, his eyes full of regret, as he watched the Mark burn into his skin, as his father watched proudly?

Or is the cocky sonofabitch pureblood he shows his friends the real him? The one who jokes and insults and struts? The one who leads the rest? The one who seems fearless and can dish it out?

I cannot see him as the little child who toddled across the floor and sat in my lap, letting me brush his hair and tell him stories, his favorite of all _The Tale of the Three Brothers_, as it was the most mysterious, because he is not that child any longer. His legs have stretched, his shoulders broadened, his muscles bulged.

I have seen him be spiteful, his harsh words like knives, his silver eyes glaring daggers. Like when he is faced with the Potter boy or someone else he despises. Or when his godfather tries to correct him and he mutters "Shove it, Severus." Or when something does not go his way and he scowls and pouts and demands.

I have seen him be frightened, his hands trembling, face drawn and pale as a ghost, at the thought of meeting the Dark Lord. His legs shaking under his Deatheater robes, his eyes darting around, searching for escape under his silver Deatheater mask.

I have seen him happy, though those days, those moments, have been less and less in the recent years, though they are becoming more frequent again. When we bought him a new broom, his face lit up like a Christmas tree. When Blaise Zabini, the bastard child, showed up in the wee hours of the morning to wish his best friend a happy birthday, my son had thrown his arms around the dark-skinned boy and hugged him tightly, laughing, despite the early hour, despite the fact the small boys tumbled back into a puddle, water soaking through their pajamas.

I have seen him nervous. Like when, at five, he confessed to breaking my favorite vase. Like when, at thirteen, ever a late bloomer, he asked us- by _us,_ I mean myself and his godfather, Severus Snape, for his father would've scoffed and said to look it up- what sex was. Like when, at eighteen years old, he brought home his blood-traitor girlfriend, Olivia Claire, and stood with his hand on the small of her back, biting his lip, waiting for our reaction.

And, rarest of all, I have seen him kind. When the Claire girl lost all her hair in the Battle of Hogwarts and refused to meet the rest of our family, crying in his bed, he held her. "I don't want to. I'm ugly. And don't tell me I'm beautiful because I'm _not._ I look like a freak." When, after she said this, he stood, said "I can fix this," and ventured into his bathroom, in which the sound of a razor buzzing could be heard. When, after the buzzing stopped, he emerged, his head as bald as hers, his beautiful blonde hair covering the bathroom floor, and her blue eyes lit up as they laughed and her hands smoothed over his hairless head. When he kissed the top of her bald head in front of every pureblood, our snotty, judgmental family, and proposed.

I suppose I remember most about his kind acts because they happen so sparsely.

And now, as he waits at the end of the aisle, his hair just starting to grow back in, the short blonde hair just beginning to show, I see him smile excitedly at Blaise, who is standing beside him. And then he turns to me and his grin widens, as his father has refused to come, even though he has been released from his sixth-month sentence in Azkaban. The music starts and his shining silver eyes turn to the doors where Olivia has just entered, holding her father's arm.

Her hair has not grown back yet, but she does not seem to care. A big baby yellow bow is wrapped around her bald head and her silk dress matches. She smiles at her friends and family, stopping to hug the mother of all those Weasley children, Molly, and laughing when the ring bearer, little Teddy Lupin, my great-nephew, crawls into his godfather's lap, curling up in a ball. When she finally reaches my son, he holds out his hands and she grasps them eagerly.

I have never seen my son look so happy. "I do," he says so surely, not a trace of doubt. And then their hands are bound together by a red ribbon, and he leans in and captures her lips. After the ceremony, he comes up to me, leaving his new bride with the earless Weasley boy and the Potter boy. He kisses my cheek and whispers, "I love you, Mum," like he used to when he was young. His smile is wide and his eyes are unguarded. Is this free young man who is so full of love and laughter his real self?

My son is Draco Malfoy. I don't know if I'll ever truly know his real self. But I like the one I'm seeing.


	12. Mine, Not Yours

**So my friend, Jess-chan, is writing a story: about the Harry Potter characters and some OCs. She's really excited and asked me to write some drabbles to "preview" the story before it's finished. I agreed. : )**

*********Important Question: ****WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE COUPLE FROM THESE DRABBLES? (I'll make sure to write them more.)**

**Pairings: **

**Fred Weasley and**_** Jess**_

**George Weasley and**_** Sarah**_

**Harry Potter and**_** Jessie**_

**Cedric Diggory and**_** Lexi**_

**Draco Malfoy and**_** Olivia**_

**Charlie Weasley and **_**Devon**_

**Does it look like I own this?**

(12)

Blaine POV

"Daddy?" Olivia's little voice came from her comfortable bed as I attempted to leave her for bed.

"Yes, love?" I turned around, flicking her light back on. She sat up in her pink bed in her pink nightgown, her little blonde pigtails slightly messy, and her big blue eyes staring at me.

"I think you should tell me the story of my mom," my seven-year-old said matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean? You know your mother."

"Not _Mommy_," she rolled her eyes. "My mom."

Her meaning hit me. "Oh." She nodded. "Why?"

"Because I want to know about my mom."

"Why do you keep saying 'my mom'?"

"Because she's mine; not yours."

I nodded, "Fair enough." I sat at the edge of her bed, resting my hand on the top of her little blonde head. "I'm going to tell you the story. But I'm changing all the names and the facts. Then, we'll see how smart you are."

"Okay."

"Your mother and father were French. They went to Beauxbatons for their wizarding education. In their last years, they transferred to Hogwarts for school. That's how I knew them."

She grinned.

"Your mother was very smart, but was devious, too, and Sorted into Slytherin," I told her. "Let's call her…"

"Noel," my daughter told me.

"Okay, Noel. She was like a fairy, very light on her feet, very delicate-"

"She must've been _beautiful,_" Olivia sighed.

I nodded, "Just like you. She had your blonde hair and blue eyes and fair skin." Olivia giggled happily. "And your father, let's call him Marc, was Sorted into Hufflepuff."

"Hufflepuff?"

"Yes."

Olivia frowned, "Devon told me that Hufflepuff was where the people who didn't have specific, excellent skills went."

"No, darling," I kissed her forehead. "Hufflepuff's are loyal and true and they don't think ill of others without reason. They are a mix-match of the traits the other houses single out."

"And what was my dad's name?"

"Luc," I nodded, and then realized my slip-up.

"Ha!" she laughed. "I got his real name out of you!"

I grinned, "Yes, you did, clever girl." She gripped tighter her stuffed bunny, holding it to her chest. Her eager expression made my heart ache. Did my little girl, my youngest daughter, really want to know about the parents she couldn't remember?

Olivia had only been about a year old when Deatheaters killed her parents. My wife and I had taken the baby girl in, along with so many other toddlers, her sisters. I remember holding her in my arms, so tiny, while the Ministry of Magic gave us custody of little Olivia Claire and the girls who would be her sisters. Devon, the eldest, who was older than three when we took her in, never wanted to know about, or remember, her parents. She embraced us as her parents.

Did Olivia wish for her old family?

"So, Luc Claire," Olivia urged me on.

"Luc loved your mother very much and they had you almost right out of school," I told her. "They were just children themselves, seventeen or eighteen, and they had you."

"They were so young."

"Well, sometimes, with love, age doesn't matter. And they were married and in love. It probably wasn't the smartest idea, having a baby so quickly, as involved as they were in the Anti-Dark Lord movement."

"They were?"

"Against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Oh, yes."

"And that's why they died, right?"

I nodded sadly. A Deatheater came and…well, you know the rest."

"But, why'd they spare me?"

I shrugged, hugging her to my side, "I don't know, pet. But, whatever reason it was, I'm glad they did."

"Me, too."

I sighed and we sat in silence for a few moments, listening to her sisters fight in the next room, the bathroom. "Daddy?" she looked up at me. "Can you tell me my mom's name? Her real name?"

"Éclair."

"Éclair Claire?" she giggled. I nodded.

"Go to sleep, Olivia," I lay her down and kissed her forehead. "It's way past your bedtime."

"Goodnight, Daddy," she sighed, rolling onto her side, hugging her bunny to her chest, her thumb slipping into her mouth, eyes closing. I watched her fall asleep, her tiny, bird-like shoulders rising and falling with every breath.

"Lexi!" Devon yelled from the bathroom. "That's mine! Put it back!"

"No!"

I rolled my eyes, sighing. "Goodnight, Olivia," I closed the door before opening the one to the bathroom. "Alright, girls," I said, pulling them apart, "that's enough. Time for bed."

They huffed and straightened out their clothes. "Goodnight, Dad," they kissed my cheek on their way out. "Love you."

Despite the fact that they may not be mine, I love them as if they are my own. And if, one day, they want more than this family, no matter if it's making their own with another man, or learning about their parents, I will let them.

Because I love them.


	13. Shell

**So my friend, Jess-chan, is writing a story: about the Harry Potter characters and some OCs. She's really excited and asked me to write some drabbles to "preview" the story before it's finished. I agreed. : )**

*********Important Question: ****WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE COUPLE FROM THESE DRABBLES? (I'll make sure to write them more.)**

**Pairings: **

**Fred Weasley and**_** Jess**_

**George Weasley and**_** Sarah**_

**Harry Potter and**_** Jessie**_

**Cedric Diggory and**_** Lexi**_

**Draco Malfoy and**_** Olivia**_

**Charlie Weasley and **_**Devon**_

**Does it look like I own this?**

**(13)**

Lexi POV

Harry and Cedric tumbled out of the maze. I stood, ready to rush to my boyfriend and throw my arms around him, until Olivia whimpered, "Oh, no."

And I realized that Harry was hugging Cedric's unmoving body and Fleur Delacor looked stricken and a horrible, raw scream ripped my throat. "THAT'S MY SON!" Amos Diggory was running down the bleachers, me on his tail.

Dumbledore and Moody pried Harry away. I saw Cedric's dirty, pale, handsome face, his unseeing eyes, and fell to the ground beside him. His father screamed, falling to his knees as I cradled Cedric's body in my arms. "No no no no no."

"Lexi," I felt Sarah tugging on my arm. "Lexi, please."

"NO!"

"Lexi-chan, what's wrong with Cedric-kun?" Olivia whimpered. Fred Weasley gathered the small girl into his arms and she clung to him. He turned away, talking to my youngest sister in hushed tones, while she watched me over his shoulder, their forms getting smaller as they walked away, Jess running after him.

"Lexi, you have to let go," George Weasley whispered to me, placing his hand over mine.

"No, no, no."

"Lexi, he's gone. Everything that made Cedric _Cedric_ is gone. That's just a shell. You have to let go."

"No, he was going to be a father," I cried as they took Cedric's dirty body from my hands, which covered my eyes.

"A f-f-father?" George stuttered. "You're pregnant?"

I nodded, another sob ripping my throat raw.

**So, this one if not long at all, but….well, yeah. I don't think this has many readers, seeing the immense lack of reviews, so it doesn't really matter if it's short, right?**

**If I do have any readers, though, I apologize for the shortness. **


	14. Round

**So my friend, Jess-chan, is writing a story: about the Harry Potter characters and some OCs. She's really excited and asked me to write some drabbles to "preview" the story before it's finished. I agreed. : )**

*********Important Question: ****WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE COUPLE FROM THESE DRABBLES? (I'll make sure to write them more.)**

**Pairings: **

**Fred Weasley and**_** Jess**_

**George Weasley and**_** Sarah**_

**Harry Potter and**_** Jessie**_

**Cedric Diggory and**_** Lexi**_

**Draco Malfoy and**_** Olivia**_

**Charlie Weasley and **_**Devon**_

**Does it look like I own this?**

**(14)**

Harry POV

"Harry,' Ron burst into my bedroom. I sat up quickly, but gently, as to not wake up my pregnant wife, Jessie. I followed him down the hallway, past doors where I knew the rest of my family was sleeping, past my son James' nursery. We stopped.

The lights tinkling around us made me forget what we were doing for a moment. Christmas was always so beautiful in our home. And this year had been mildly shocking.

We hadn't seen Olivia, little Olivia, or Malfoy for awhile. So when they walked through the door, Draco's hand on the small of her back, we were all excited. I hugged her and noticed her normally flat stomach pressed against mine, as if it were protruding out, unseen behind her baggy, stylish shirt. I had caught her eyes and known the secret, or perhaps I just thought I did. Maybe the mysterious smile she gave me meant nothing more than she had been spending more time with Luna Lovegood.

But, Ron gestured to the door, open enough for us to both look through, my chin resting on his head as he crouched down. There, through that door, I saw one of the most shocking sights of my life.

Malfoy. Smiling.

He was leaning over Olivia's body, smiling like only someone who was deliriously happy could. His hands reached for the end of her pajama shirt and I moved to lunge at him thinking, _how dare he? In my home?_ But Ron grabbed my shoulder and shook his head, pointing to the room, mouthing: "Watch."

So I did. I watched Malfoy pull her shirt up, revealing her stomach. I was right- it had grown, but not in the _you're-getting-fat_ way. In a more natural way, not distorted, not fat, round.

Round with a child.

The bump was small- she couldn't have been too far along. But, with her little body and with how often I'd seen her, she could've been about to bring the child into the world for all I knew.

Malfoy's hands glossed over her skin, fingers barely touching her belly, with a look of reverence on his face. His hand came to a rest right over her bellybutton, stopping as if he was unsure. "That's brilliant," he murmured. "Our baby's under my hand. That's bloody brilliant."

Olivia smiled happily, looking like a little girl. "I know, right?"

Suddenly, Draco gasped. "I-I-I felt something!"

"He always kicks more when his daddy's around," Olivia giggled, resting her hand on top of his. He gasped again and grinned more widely:

"I felt it again."

So the baby was kicking. That meant, according to the parenting books Mr. And Mrs. Wealsey had given me when Jessie and I were expecting James, that she was about four or more months along. "She's pregnant," I whispered to Ron.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"Hello, baby," a voice suddenly cooed. I looked up. There was Draco, kissing Olivia's stomach, speaking in a soft, soothing voice. "Hey, there, baby. It's your daddy. Daddy's here."

My jaw dropped.

"I love you so very much," he placed another kiss on her skin. "Me and your mummy love you so very much."

Ron snorted.

"And I'm the luckiest man in the world, did you know? I've got the most beautiful, smartest, craziest woman in the world for a wife and now I've got you on the way."

"I think we should name him Scorpius," Olivia whispered.

Draco lifted his head to stare at her. His expression was the same as ours: _Huh?_

"Why, love?"

"Because," Olivia smiled like a child, and I had to remind myself that she was not a child any longer- no she was woman, and a wife, and soon to be a mother, "you were named after a constellation. And he'll be a Scorpio, so…I thought it fit."

Malfoy smiled and kissed her lips: "I love it."

"And a middle name?" she mused.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," Malfoy stated clearly.

She pouted, clicking her tongue, "I was thinking more Scorpius Blaise Malfoy." When he groaned and rolled his eyes, she laughed very loudly, touching his shoulder. "What do you have against that name?"

"What do you have for naming our child that? You keep saying that. 'I think Blaise is a lovely name.' 'Blaise's name is rather interesting, don't you think?' What's with you and that name?"

"Blaise has been a good friend to us and he's a lovely person and I really like his name."

Malfoy sat up angrily, "If you like it so much, you should've married him. He'd be happy to name his child after himself. And you could just be like 'let's name him Blaise' and he'd go right along with it because he's so bloody vain and perfect and-"

She silenced him with a kiss, "Draco, you're being ridiculous."

"Ridiculous, am I?"

"Yes, right now," she sighed. "Draco, I just think that Blaise has given up so much for us and he's like your brother- doesn't he deserve some recognition?"

"I suppose," Malfoy sighed, running a hand through his hair. "He did give up everything for us."

Olivia nodded. "We don't have to make his middle name Blaise if you don't want to, Draco. I just like the name, is all."

He kissed across her cheek to her soft pink lips, "It's an alright name."

Being ever-so mature, Ron decided to blow our cover and yell, "GET A ROOM!" which really made no sense as they were in their bedroom. We snickered like clever, naughty little schoolboys as we ran away.

After we fell on the floor laughing, catching our breath, I looked over at him, "So…Olivia's having a baby?"

"I suppose. Let's hope it takes after her," Ron muttered, rubbing his eyes sleepily like a child.

_Eleven Years Later_

"So, that's little Scorpius, huh?" Ron questioned, holding his young son, Hugo's hand. I followed his gaze to the blonde couple hugging a blonde boy goodbye. I smiled slightly. The boy was an exact replica of Malfoy. The boy offered his cheek for his mother to kiss and she did, her eyes as full of childlike innocence as ever.

"Let's go over and say hi," Jessie whined, pulling on my arm. "She's my little sister and I haven't seen her in forever."

"Yeah, thanks to Lucius," Ron muttered darkly. Back in the day, he had had a bit of a crush on Olivia.

We began our journey across the platform and Lily smiled up at me, "That's Miss Olivia?"

"Yes, it is," I answered. She grinned, showing me her missing teeth, before turning and yelling:

"OLIVIA!"

The blonde girl- no, woman -turned and spotted us. She hit Malfoy's arm and pointed, his grey eyes grabbing hold of us. He raised his hand in greeting. The little boy turned.

Simultaneously, identically, Scorpius and Draco smiled.


	15. More Important Things

**Snow day! We have so much snow up here it is as ridiculous as a Bogart! Ha-ha Harry Potter humor. **

**So my friend, Jess-chan, is writing a story: about the Harry Potter characters and some OCs. She's really excited and asked me to write some drabbles to "preview" the story before it's finished. I agreed. : )**

*********Important Question: ****WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE COUPLE FROM THESE DRABBLES? (I'll make sure to write them more.)**

**Pairings: **

**Fred Weasley and**_** Jess**_

**George Weasley and**_** Sarah**_

**Harry Potter and**_** Jessie**_

**Cedric Diggory and**_** Lexi**_

**Draco Malfoy and**_** Olivia**_

**Charlie Weasley and **_**Devon**_

**Does it look like I own this?**

**(15)**

Draco POV

I sat in the Great Hall, my mother's arm around my shoulders. The windows were smashed to pieces. Bodies of the dead and wounded laid spread out around the floor. Everyone had dirt, grime, and blood on their bodies. Clothes were ripped.

My mother kissed the top of my head repeatedly, whispering, "You're alive" "you're alive" "you're alive" repeatedly. I just nodded and let her hold me as if I was a child, as if I was seven, not seventeen. I could feel her hands shaking.

When I stood, she looked at me worriedly, eyes wide, lips trembling. I took my mother's hands in my own and grinned down at her, "Don't worry, Mum. I'm coming home with you."

That seemed to relax her and she leaned on the person next to her- Blaise –for support. I walked to a group of people crouched down around two bodies. My eyes widened. Professor Lupin, the only worthy Defense against The Dark Arts teacher (save for Snape) we had, stared at the ceiling, eyes too blank and pale and bright to be seeing death. The Auror, Nyphadora Tonks, my cousin, lay beside him, their hands almost touching, her eyes wide, her bright pink hair making her skin seem even paler.

Jessie looked up at my gasp, reaching for my sleeve. She tugged on the shredded fabric, pulling my don beside her. "We found this in her pocket," my friend handed me a folded letter and a picture.

The picture was of a little boy, a baby boy, with aquamarine hair and a joyful smile only a baby can have. _Teddy Remus_ was the caption scrawled on the back.

The folded letter, I didn't want to touch. I knew it would read something that would make my heart break. But I unfolded the letter as carefully as if I were folding origami and read the words:

_Dora,_

_I have just heard of the battle breaking out at Hogwarts. By the time you read this, I will have left to fight. Please, do not follow me. Teddy needs his mother._

_You are as brave as your cousin and my best friend, Sirius; you are as clever as James was; you are as beautiful as Lily, although in an entirely different way. _

_If I happen to see my friends again, after all these years, tonight, please don't cry. Just know I'll always love you._

_Remus._

I choked on a sob. I had always talked down on my professor, hated him for being a werewolf, and never thought for a second that he was this brave, this human. I felt a hand on my back, rubbing soothing circles and turned to grimace at Jessie, who had tears spilling down her cheek as well.

"I think that bravery, that trait, runs through all Black's veins," she commented, smiling slightly.

I furrowed my eyebrows, still allowing crystalline tears to roll down my cheeks, despite being taught that _Malfoy's don't cry._

"You're a Black, you know," she nodded. "Your mum is and that makes you one, too. And you're all rather brave. You, your mum, Sirius, and Tonks, and even Bellatrix, though she was a bit off-her-rocker."

I blinked at this realization, but then muttered. "I'm not brave. Our precious Harry, your Chosen One is brave. I'm not a Gryffindor."

Her smile was sad, "You are brave. Sometimes, I think the Sorting Hat only looks for your strongest straight, not the ones that will emerge when you're older."

"I still don't think I'm brave."

"Not Gryffindor brave; Slytherin brave. Cleverness and bravery mixed, not just plain heart and stupidity."

A hand touched her shoulder and she smiled up at Potter, allowing him to help her up. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, walking away, towards the Weasley's and the rest of her family.

I smiled. "Bravery," I chuckled, watching a Slytherin and a Gryffindor kiss, watching a family reunite, "and cleverness. There are more important things…"

Blaise had his hand on my mother's back, consoling her, as they walked towards me. A hand touched mine and as soon as I turned, lips were against mine. Little, cold hands slid into my hair as I was thoroughly kissed. When I pulled away, Olivia was grinning at me:

"It's finally over!"

_Yes, indeed, there were things that are more important:_

I took her hand, pulling her to her feet, before turning to my mother and smiling to her.

_Like family…_

Blaise grinned at me, helping me bring my mother to the Weasley's where she embraced Mrs. Wealsey like an old friend, crying.

_And friendship._

Olivia slipped her little fingers trough mine, intertwining our hands, and smiling up at me. "I love you," I mouthed and she giggled when I winked, pulling her toards me to capture her lips.

Yes, more important things, indeed.

**Written with the inspiration of Oliver Boyd and The Remembralls. **

**Review for your favoite couple.**


	16. Of Parties and Firewhiskey

**So my friend, Jess-chan, is writing a story: about the Harry Potter characters and some OCs. She's really excited and asked me to write some drabbles to "preview" the story before it's finished. I agreed. : )**

**So, anyone else excited to watch**_** Tinkerbell**_** on Disney Channel? It's on, like, tomorrow night or something. *Jazzed up***

*********Important Question: ****WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE COUPLE FROM THESE DRABBLES? (I'll make sure to write them more.)**

**Pairings: **

**Fred Weasley and**_** Jess**_

**George Weasley and**_** Sarah**_

**Harry Potter and**_** Jessie**_

**Cedric Diggory and**_** Lexi**_

**Draco Malfoy and**_** Olivia**_

**Charlie Weasley and **_**Devon**_

**Does it look like I own this?**

**(15)**

Devon POV

I watched Olivia approach our father with wide eyes, "Daddy?"

He looked up from his newspaper, "Yes?"

"I know I have some holiday homework, but Jess and Sarah are going to a party tonight." She fluttered her eyelashes. "How many _pretties_ do I have to put before _please_ for you to let me go?" she clasped her hands together.

He rolled his eyes and turned away, straightening his paper. "Pretty?" her eyes got big. "Pretty? Pretty? Pretty? p_retty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, __please!_"

"Okay," he groaned.

She smiled, "I can go?"

"No," he ran a hand through his hair. "You can _stop._"

"But, Daddy!" she whined. "Jess and Sarah get to go! And Fred and George are going to be there!"

"And it's New Year's Eve, so there's going to be Firewhiskey and horny boys," he spat. "And my baby girl is not going to be around that. I'm only letting Sarah and Jess go because the twins will watch them."

"But Daddy-!"

"Olivia, I said no and that's final."

I set a cup of coffee down in front of him. Charlie came downstairs, stretching, yawing, to wrap his arms around my waist and kiss my cheek. He raised an eyebrow at Olivia' distraught face and I shook my head.

"But, Daddy-!"

"Not another word!"

My baby sister let out an irritated breath and pouted, "Fine. How about three? I hate you!" She ran up the stairs.

"Daddy," I said after I watched her go. "What if I went with her? I could definitely watch her and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble."

He sighed, "Well, maybe…"

I kissed his cheek. "See, Daddy? All better."

_**Xoxox**_

I looked around frantically for my sisters. The house was hazy and I wondered how Jess, Sarah and their boyfriends had been invited to such a party. However, it might just have been because they were seventh years.

I tripped on an empty Firewhiskey bottle and wondered how many people around me were intoxicated. I looked for a shock of blonde hair, or a stun of ginger hair. The moment we had arrived, Malfoy had shown up, throwing his arm around Olivia, who wiggled her fingers and disappeared into the crowd.

I looked into a large yard and saw the twins setting off fireworks, Jess and Sarah to the side of the scene. "Three, two, one!" People shouted. "Midnight!" Couples kissed, singles screamed in drunken joy, fireworks exploded.

The shoved my way back into the house, searching for my littlest sister, now that I knew the others could handle themselves. I decided to try upstairs, where I could hear the names of familiar Slytherins- "Blaise!" "Daphne!" "Crabbe!"

I almost tripped over a couple snogging on the steps. I looked down to apologize and was shocked to realize they hadn't broken apart. And I was even more shocked to realize that the double hock of blonde hair was my little fifth-year-sister and her boyfriend. My blood boiled as I watched his fingers knot into her hair, a bottle of Firewhiskey dangling limply from the fingers of his free hand.

He dropped the bottle, which spilled onto Olivia's skirt and my shoes, his hand gripping her hip so fiercely that his knuckles went even whiter than they were naturally. My little sister's hands were running up and down his chest, the first couple buttons of his shirt un-done. I frowned and did the first thing I thought of- I gripped her hair hard and pulled.

She broke away from Malfoy with an "OW!" Her hands flew to the back of her head as she whipped around. "Devon?" Malfoy's free hands had dropped and rested on her yellow-tight-covered thighs, before he noticed his spilled bottle and pouted:

"_Shite!"_

Olivia seemed to notice at that moment the spilled drink that was wetting her white dress's skirt. "Oh," she sighed, standing up. Malfoy's hands slid down her legs as she did so and he reached up, gripping her hands to pull her back down beside him. He reached for her face, as if to pull her into another kiss, but she put his hands on his lap and said, "I should clean that up, Draco."

"You can do it later," he whined. I rolled my eyes and pulled her up.

"We're leaving," I hissed, pulling her away, down the hallway, out the door.

She was frowning, but followed my anyway, "Why?"

I spun on her and widened my eyes, "Maybe because you were practically shagging your boyfriend on the stairs like some kind of tart!"

"I am _not_ a tart!" Tears sprung in her eyes. "And we were _not _shagging, nor were we going to! I wouldn't do that! I don't _want_ to!"

I bit my lip and hugged her, "Oh, love, I know. However…Malfoy wasn't exactly…sober, dear. He wasn't in his right mind."

"He w-wouldn't have done anything," she whimpered. "And he r-really hadn't drunken that much. It was k-kind of just for s-show."

I nodded, "We're going home, anyway. It's past midnight and the party's pretty much over." I put my arm around her as we made our way to the twins and our sisters. "Okay?"

When Fred saw Olivia's tears, he gripped her shoulders, "What's wrong? Did someone hurt you? What did they do?"

She shook her head and I answered for her, "Nothing happened. It's just been a long night and she's tired." I rested my head on hers and she yawned.

When we got home, bidding the Weasley Twins goodnight, Olivia grabbed my hand before she went into her room. She grinned sleepily, "Thanks for…protecting me earlier, Devon."

"You're welcome."

She hugged me, which she hadn't really done in awhile, "You're the best big sister ever."

"I HEARD THAT!" came from many voices down the hall.

We giggled and bid each other goodnight. I kissed Charlie, climbing in bed, whispering, "Happy New Year, love. I have a feeling it's going to be a good one."

"I do, too," he returned my smile and shut out the lights- _"Nox" – _before kissing me and officially ringing in the New Year.

**Like it? There is Fred/jess, George/Sarah, Olivia/Draco, AND Devon/Charlie. I am very proud of that. Usually, I only have one or two couple mentioned.**

**Please, review, to make my day. :3**


	17. Unworthy

**So my friend, Jess-chan, is writing a story: about the Harry Potter characters and some OCs. She's really excited and asked me to write some drabbles to "preview" the story before it's finished. I agreed. : )**

**It's almost Valentine's Day, and I'm pretty excited. I have my eye on these cute pink boots and a heart-covered dress perfect for the occasion.**

So, most of my reviews with couples in them are for Malfoy and Olivia. I don't know if that's because I write about them the most or because people actually like them. Hm?

*********Important Question: WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE COUPLE FROM THESE DRABBLES? (I'll make sure to write them more.)**

**Draco **_**might**_** be a **_**bit**_** crazy in this one, btw. Just a warning.**

**Pairings: **

**Fred Weasley and**_** Jess**_

**George Weasley and**_** Sarah**_

**Harry Potter and**_** Jessie**_

**Cedric Diggory and**_** Lexi**_

**Draco Malfoy and**_** Olivia**_

**Charlie Weasley and **_**Devon**_

**Does it look like I own this?**

**(17)**

Blaise POV

"Draco…" I watched Olivia put her hands on his skinny chest, pleading with him. His face hardened into a sneer. His eyes turned cold and distant, the dark circles under them making him seem all the more sinister. He grabbed her shoulder and shoved her away.

"Don't you get it?" he growled. "I don't want you anymore. All you ever were was a try for a good shag. You haven't exactly put out and I'm done trying."

"Draco…?" I saw her big blue eyes fill with tears at his words. "That's not true. If it was, you would've given up long ago."

"How do you know I haven't been shagging millions a witches behind your back?" he snarled. I felt the need to protect her, clenching my fists, knowing I shouldn't interfere. "Did you really think you meant something to me?"

She looked at the floor. I could almost hear her thoughts, as if she had said them aloud. _Of course I did. Because you meant everything to me._ "I gave up everything for you," she whispered.

"That was _your_ mistake. The only person I care about is myself."

She licked her lips, her petal pink lips. Her eyes were downcast, shadowed by her thick lashes, crystalline tears shining as they rolled down her cheeks. She pushed her blonde bangs away from her face, rubbing her knuckles into her eyes like a small child. She reached for Draco's left arm. He tried to pry it out of her reach, but she grasped it. His face contorted in pain.

"No, Draco," she spat, tears dripping off her chin, "It's not supposed to be this way. It's supposed to be like Jess and Fred or Devon and Charlie."

He tried to pull his arm away, "You want a happy ending? Go get with a Gryffindor. Or with Blaise. He'll give you the ending you want as long as you open your pretty little legs."

Her face went red. "If you're going to break up with me, at least give me the real reason."

"All I'll do is hurt you. I've done things you wouldn't attempt in your dizziest daydreams- things you wouldn't _want_ to attempt." He ripped his arm away. "I've done things that would shock you!" He rubbed his forearm.

"Try me!" she shouted.

He pulled up his sleeve in a fit of anger. His Dark Mark, deep black and burned into his skin stared at her. Her mouth dropped open slightly. He shook her head slowly, staring down at his pale arm, marred by the ugly tattoo. "No…"

His breathing was heavy and his eyes were wild. He smirked evilly, sneering, "Had enough?"

She took a step backward, "No…"

He reached for her, his fingers touching her jumping pulse. "Now you know. You shouldn't know." His hand held her, closing around her neck. He whispered, "I don't think this is going to work out…"

She gasped as his hold tightened; no longer a lover's touch, but a murder's grip. I didn't think, but when do I ever? I sprang forward, yanking his arm away from her. She dropped to her knees, staring up at us with wide eyes, breathing heavily.

"Draco!" I yelled, wrestling him back. "What the Hell!"

His hands rose and I went to defend myself, but I realized he was not going for me. He gripped the sides of his head, pale fingers fisting pale hair in a tight hold. His teeth clenched and he struggled forward body hunching. When I grabbed him, holding him up, I looked into his eyes- but they were not his own. Instead of a sharp wolf grey, I saw shining scarlet. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!" he yelled.

Suddenly, he slumped to the floor. I looked to Olivia, who sat with wide eyes. "Go back to your dorm," I whispered. She looked as if she was going to argue, but I gave her a stern look and she ran to Ravenclaw tower.

"Draco?" I put my arm around his shoulders. "_Drago? Stai bene?_ Are you alright?"

"I…I almost…almost k-k-killed her…"

"But you didn't."

"I could feel her pulse under my hand. I could hear the voice in my head. _Kill her. End her misery. She is not allowed to know. Kill her. _It would've been too easy to clench my fist and end her life… I almost did…"

"Draco…"

Tears were spilling from his eyes. He beat his fist against the cold stone floor. "I ALMOST KILLED HER!"

"Draco."

"I was never worthy of her, but this…this _monster_ is most surely not worthy of her!" He turned to me, his face stricken, gaunt, pained. "How could I ever have been precious to someone like her?"

I rubbed his back in silence, needing a moment to deliberate. "I…I don't think you unworthy," I smiled shortly. I stopped rubbing his back and tangled my fingers together in my lap.

We sat on the cold stone floor in silence; the only sounds were that of the lark outside the window, heralding the sunrise at it set fire to the grounds. Suddenly, my best friend grabbed my dark hands in hid pale ones, "Blaise! You must promise me something!"

"What?"

I looked into his desperate grey eyes and knew what he was going to say was important.

"I want you to take care of Olivia. I know I'm going to…if anything happens to me, I want you to take care of her, okay? If this mission goes wrong, be with her. Promise me."

"Draco, I couldn't…"

"I know you'd love her much better than I could. Please, Blaise. Promise."

I looked at him and could see how significant it was to him. "Okay. I promise."

"Thank you," he sighed, finally relaxing.

"You know," I said, "you could just refuse the mission."

He snorted, "What would I tell them?"

I looked over at him and smiled, "Tell them you're important, too."

**Okay, so not much romance, which I know you were all counting on, but, hey, I had this idea swimming around in my mind.**

**Drago: Italian for dragon**

**Stai bene: Italian for are you okay**


	18. She Will Be Loved

**So my friend, Jess-chan, is writing a story: about the Harry Potter characters and some OCs. She's really excited and asked me to write some drabbles to "preview" the story before it's finished. I agreed. : )**

**I do not own the song by Maroon 5, "She Will Be Loved." They own it. I **_**love**_** that song so much. **

So, most of my reviews with couples in them are for Malfoy and Olivia. I don't know if that's because I write about them the most or because people actually like them. Hm?

*********Important Question: WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE COUPLE FROM THESE DRABBLES? (I'll make sure to write them more.)**

**Pairings: **

**Fred Weasley and**_** Jess**_

**George Weasley and**_** Sarah**_

**Harry Potter and**_** Jessie**_

**Cedric Diggory and**_** Lexi**_

**Draco Malfoy and**_** Olivia**_

**Charlie Weasley and **_**Devon**_

**Does it look like I own this?**

**(18)**

** Draco POV**

The sun was shining, warming my face. The radio of her dad's pickup truck – I believe that is what the Muggle contraption was called – blared a song I had never heard. A gentle breeze stirred the grass and the leaves of the trees above. I sighed and felt the slight wind move her white skirt so it brushed against my hand.

I got a sudden idea, staring at the tree. I jumped up and used my wand to conjure a pocketknife, which, when I think about it, was rather stupid. (I could have just used my wand.) She sat up and watched me as I approached the tree.

I flipped open the knife and she followed me to the tree. She quickly scrambled up to sit between two branches, never too far from the ground, watching me. "What are you doing?"

I just smirked and began to work. _D_, I carved. I worked hard, carving, shaping, carving, until it looked like the letter I was trying for. Next, an _L._ And after that, an _M. _she watched, interested, until she finally got the idea when, just below the line of letters (_DLM_), I started carving an _O._

"I can't believe you're carving our name into the tree," she giggled, rolling her eyes at me.

"Shh," I focused. "What's your middle initial?"

"I'm not telling you," she pulled her blonde hair away from her elfin face. "This is really cheesy." I looked at her, raising my pale eyebrows. _Tell me,_ my look ordered. "Okay, _G._"

"G," I nodded, going to work.

"And make it look nice," she ordered, running her fingers through my hair. I did, and then got to work on the _C_. When it was done, I frowned at it, knowing it was missing something, but not knowing what.

"Put it in a heart," she said. "Or put _forever_ under it."

I went with what seemed easier and carved a _4-ever_ under our initials, grinning like a proud little boy. "There," I chuckled, smoothing my fingers over it.

A breeze made her long curls blow to the right, whipping around her face as a new song played on the radio. I pushed myself up a bit with my Quidditch-muscled arms and kissed her cheek. I threaded my fingers through hers as she began to sing the catchy song.

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile;_

_And she will be loved._

_She will be lo~ved._

I grinned at her and she stopped singing, smiling nervously, "What?"

"You're good," I laughed. "Keep going." She obliged:

"_Doesn't matter anymo-"_

I cut in:

"_ANYMORE!"_

"No!" she laughed, kicking her legs, her little "High Tops" almost kicking me.

"We can do it," I told her. "Just go with it." We sang together; I purposely sang horridly.

"_Ask her if she wasn't to stay awhile…"_

"_Ask her if she WANTS to stay AWHILE!"_

__"No!" she shrieked once more, but then kept singing:

"_She will-"_

I cut her off, a second late, the word almost finished when I yelled:

"_WILL! Be loved. She WILL! Be lo~ved."_

She laughed and seemed to give up, jumping down from the tree, landing too gently, on the balls of her feet. I watched as she spun around to the music, dancing by herself, but looking completely content as the wind blew threw her curls, moving her skirt. It seemed the breeze was her partner; they were once in the dance as she twirled and the wind moved and she sang as the sun shone down like a spotlight, bouncing off the mirrors of the truck and the gold of her necklace. She threw her arms out to her sides and spun, looking like some fairy princess as a butterfly caressed her cheeks with its wing one its way by.

I suddenly ran at her, hoisting her up in the air, gripping her waist. Her hands grabbed my shoulders as I spun her, the wind now moving my loose clothes, too. We danced to the song until it was over and, when it was, an equally beautiful song played, to which we continued to dance.

The sun seemed to reflect off her rosy, glowing cheeks and I moved in to kiss her. Our lips touched and the sunlight shown through my closed eyelids, making everything blaze pink. We kissed and kissed and when I pulled away, staring into her shining blue eyes, I knew.

Even though we had not both been fifteen for more than a month, even though my parents were pureblood and her father was a Mudblood, even though anyone sane would say we were much too young, I knew for the first time.

I was in love.

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY. ♥**


	19. Take It Off

**So my friend, Jess-chan, is writing a story: about the Harry Potter characters and some OCs. She's really excited and asked me to write some drabbles to "preview" the story before it's finished. I agreed. : )**

**Since Jess is angry I called her "Prongsie" to make fun of her James-Potter-ness, I decided to write this to soothe her soul. And, oh, some of my keys have been sticking, so sorry about errors.**

So, most of my reviews with couples in them are for Malfoy and Olivia. I don't know if that's because I write about them the most or because people actually like them. Hm?

*********Important Question: WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE COUPLE FROM THESE DRABBLES? (I'll make sure to write them more.)**

**Pairings: **

**Fred Weasley and**_** Jess**_

**George Weasley and**_** Sarah**_

**Harry Potter and**_** Jessie**_

**Cedric Diggory and**_** Lexi**_

**Draco Malfoy and**_** Olivia**_

**Charlie Weasley and **_**Devon**_

**Does it look like I own this?**

**(19)**

** Jess POV**

_Thinking back on that day, I suppose we all needed to let go a little. With the impending doom of war and all the recent losses, it was amazing any of us were going outside at all, not walled up in our rooms, crying. I suppose it was what we needed._

The sun was shining, warming my face, drying the water off it. I lounged on the rocks with my sisters, my feet dangling in the river, my toes breaking the current. Who would've guessed the Weasley's would have a nice little swimming hole behind the woods of their house?

"It's like it's its own place in the world, where the outside doesn't come in," Devon sighed, running a hand through her long, silky, wet hair. I had always thought of our eldest sister as the shiniest, the most noticeable. Though her brown hair and eyes were common, the shine and spark of fiery red that shown when the light hit them just right made her a real ruby among sapphire.

I grabbed the drying fabric of my wet shirt and pulled it from my skin, laughing: "Leave it to the Weasley's."

We suddenly heard yelling- loud whoops, laughs, war calls, like the savages in that Muggle movie _Pocahontas. _We all jumped up and hid behind a bush, quickly, out of sight, just as bodies came into view.

Six boys came running down the slope, tugging their shirts over their heads and throwing them to the side as they did so. We watched as they stumbled, trying to pull off their trousers while running. The first one to accomplish this goal ran straight off the small drop, screaming: "SUCKERS!" We gasped, but he grabbed a hanging rope just in time and it sung over the water, which he dropped into with a splash.

The other boys soon joined him. The hooted, standing in their waterlogged boxers, splashing each other. Five gingers and one black-haired boy screamed with joy as they dunked one another.

My sisters and I watched, snickering. Jessie, her hair looking black when it was so wet, pointed when she noticed one of them doing something particularly stupid. Her dark eyes shone with enjoyment, her red lips parting in pretty, but sinister smiles.

I could hardly take it, my stomach cramping with held-in laughter. When Harry, who had kept his shirt on went to strip it off, Sarah yelled out, her eyes shining, "OOH! TAKE IT OFF!" and blew our cover. The boys froze, staring as we cackled manically, falling over ourselves in an effort to stand up.

Their eyes- blue, brown, green –were wide, as they stood, motionless, like trapped rabbits. Water dripped down their bare torsos, the sun glinting off the shining skin. Their wet hair was slicked back out of their faces, only a damp strand or two falling into their eyes. I wondered for a moment if perhaps they had been petrified by our arrival.

Then, suddenly, a wave of water came over the bush and drenched us. The boys laughed, having caused the wave (in case your didn't get that). "Oh, this is war," I giggled, running at them. Unfortunately, the Weasley (and Potter) men seem to be a bit stronger than we sisters are, for I was hefted over Fred's shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carried further downstream.

"Where are you taking me?" I cried out, pounding his back with my fists.

He playfully smacked my bum to quiet me and said, "I'm showing you where Olivia went, love."

This got my attention, as I was often the most protective of our naïve little sister. She had disappeared today, venturing downstream, though I was sure she'd be fine. We were on Weasley land after all.

But, Fred walked for what seemed like hours and the position I was in became rather uncomfortable. My hips were pinched and it was a struggled to stay up, so I relaxed, drooping over his shoulder lazily, and complained. He finally swung me into his arms bridal-style, kissing me softly as apology, before continuing through the water.

We were so very far away from his house; I could no longer hear the others. "Where are we?"

"This stream goes very, very far," he told me. "I'd apparate, but then they'd hear or see us. This way, we can hide."

"Who would see us?"

But he shushed me. I could hear the rowdy sounds of boys splashing each other and laughing. Had we gone in a circle? Soon, we'd come to a place where I could see the outlines of two boys playing in the water. Fred put me down gently. Apparently, we had arrived. He pointed.

The boys- one pale, one darker –were splashing around, shrieking with laughter, the water rippling off their toned torsos. Behind them, an expansive yard with a dark-looking greenhouse and a beautiful garden rolled. And, beyond that, a shadowy mansion grew. Ivy and climbing roses scaled the back of the manor.

"Wow," I whispered. I was wondering what this had to do with Olivia, when I saw a third figure, sitting on the rocks at the edge of the bank in a bright yellow sundress, kicking her bare feet in the water, watching the boys. They seemed to know of her presence, as they would often turn and smile at her, which gave opening for the other to splash.

I suddenly recognized the boys- and why hadn't I before? The shiny, silvery-blonde hair on the pale one's head and the olive-toned darkness of the other's skin were dead giveaways. The dark, haunted beauty of the manor in the distance was another. Olivia being there, that was the biggest one of all.

This was Malfoy Manor.

I saw the olive-skinned boy- Blaise –go over to my sister and grab her hands, urging her to the water. She giggled and shook her head, her drying blonde hair flying in the breeze. He frowned, but turned away, slipping under the water to surprise Draco with an attack.

But Malfoy would not have that. No, he hefted Olivia over his shoulder much the same way Fred had lifted me over his and walked to the center of the stream. She clung to him, crying out, "Draco, I can't swim!" That didn't stop him and he dipped them both under the water, so the cool liquid rushed over her shoulders. She threw her head back, letting the ends of her long hair trail in the water and he spun in a circle.

Fred reached for my hand and I couldn't help but imagine it was us in that position. It seemed such a simple, romantic thing to do. I laughed inwardly. Dumbledore had just died, there was his almost-killer right there, holding my sister, and I was thinking about romantics.

I squeezed Fred's hand and he smiled down at me, whispering, "We should go to the swimming hole tonight, just the two of us. We can have a picnic dinner and watch the stars and swim."

I nodded, stretching on my tippy-toes to kiss his cheek, "That would be lovely."

Blaise had gone and taken Olivia's seat, watching the couple flirt. He seemed slightly sour about it, but just spread himself in the sun and let the light dry his skin.

"Olivia," Malfoy whispered, against her throat as they spun around in the water.

"Yes?" she said, the yellow fabric of her dress trailing behind her in the water.

"I think it would be better," he suggested, "if you went with Blaise."

Her head snapped up and her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at him. "Huh? What are you saying?"

"I just think," he spun again, "if you were with someone who would always be there, someone who they couldn't track, someone who isn't a danger to you. As possessive of you as I am, I care about your feelings more. And I don't want you alone and broken if I get killed."

"You won't, Draco," she brushed his hair soothingly. "Voldermort will not harm you. You're the end of the Malfoy _and_ the Black family trees. He needs you."

He sighed: "The Dark Lord shows no mercy and I've already failed once. I was lucky I wasn't killed then, and there's always the option he'll change his mind. Blaise is safe; Blaise can protect you when I can't; Blaise doesn't have a sword hanging over his head every second."

I saw tears smart in her eyes, "But, Draco-"

"Just promise me."

"Promise what?"

"That you'll consider Blaise over me."

"I-" she shrunk over his stern glare. "I promise, Draco."

He kissed her forehead, "That's my girl."

Draco deposited Olivia beside the dark-skinned boy and pushed himself out of the water, stretching the same way Blaise was, on her opposite side. My little sister slipped her fingers through both of theirs and both boys smiled softly.

"Let's go," Fred tugged me away. As we walked back, slowly, biding our time together, he pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it. "Sappy romantic, isn't he?"

"Only a bit," I chuckled.

"I would do the same for you, you know," the ginger-haired boy looked down at me. I frowned and stopped walking.

"You won't have to, Fred."

He grinned cheekily, "I know, but I still would." He swept me up into his arms again, stepping into deeper water so the cooling liquid lapped over my sun-kissed shoulders. "I would do anything for you, love."

And, with that, he kissed me.

**So, do you like it? I **_**was**_** going to make it **_**all**_** Jess/Fred, but I absolutely **_**had**_** to add in a bit of Draco (he's my addiction) and of course a bit of Blaise, because who **_**doesn't**_** love him, right?**

**So a bit of Olivia/Draco, in here, but I tried not to, since most of these chapters are Olivia/Draco, or its at least mentioned! I swear, I was fighting with myself. Because Draco's so easy for me to write.**

**And the part about Olivia promising Draco has been in my cranium for quite some time now.**

**So, I hope this makes up for me calling her Prongsie, eh?**


	20. Just Talk

**So my friend, Jess-chan, is writing a story: about the Harry Potter characters and some OCs. She's really excited and asked me to write some drabbles to "preview" the story before it's finished. I agreed. : )**

**Since I have school tomorrow, and my sisters' don't, I'm getting in time now. And, my keys have been sticking, so sorry about errors.**

So, most of my reviews with couples in them are for Malfoy and Olivia. I don't know if that's because I write about them the most or because people actually like them. Hm?

*********Important Question: WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE COUPLE FROM THESE DRABBLES? (I'll make sure to write them more.)**

**Pairings: **

**Fred Weasley and**_** Jess**_

**George Weasley and**_** Sarah**_

**Harry Potter and**_** Jessie**_

**Cedric Diggory and**_** Lexi**_

**Draco Malfoy and**_** Olivia**_

**Charlie Weasley and **_**Devon**_

**Does it look like I own this?**

**(20)**

** George POV**

"What are you getting Jess for Valentine's Day?" I looked to my mirror image. Seriously, looking at Fred was like looking in a mirror. And I have to say, Fred was _very_ good looking.

"Nothing," he sighed. "We have a bet. No lovey-dovey for a week. Whoever loses has to pay the other."

I raised my eyebrow at him, "But you haven't got a Sickle to your name."

He smirked over at me, "I can pay her in sexual favors."

"That wouldn't be paying her; that'd be paying _you."_

"Hey, I'm happy; she's happy. It's a win-win situation." He rolled his shoulders back and exhaled heavily. I yawned and rested my head on his lap, closing my tired eyes. "Are you tired, Georgie?" I smiled; he hadn't called me that since we were little.

I nodded against his jeans and his fingers found their way into my hair, taking out all the knots. I remember Percy used to tease us for being too close together all the time.

_I didn't feel well. Our Auntie's perfume was giving me a headache and all the food I'd eaten was making my stomach churn. I scooted my chair closer to Fred's and rested my head on his shoulder. Percy made kissy noises from Fred's other side. Mum raised her eyebrows._

_ "Georgie, are you alright?" Fred asked, slipping his skinny arm around me. I shook my head against the fabric of his shirt and groaned. "Let's get you upstairs, then."_

_ "Let's get you upstairs, then," Percy mimicked as we stood. Fred swiftly kicked the side of Percy's chair, making it tip and slipping our older brother onto the ground. _

"Georgie, are you alright?" Fred cooed. I shook my head against his jeans.

Sarah, from beside me, said, "Let's get you upstairs, then." She held my hand as we climbed the stairs to the boy's dorms. I vaguely wondered why she could venture up into the rooms of the boys, while we could not go into the girl's.

She laid me down in bed and smoothed my hair. "Want me to make you feel better?" I nodded and she leaned down, kissing me softly. We kissed and kissed **(A/N: and I have no idea how to explain this. I've never kissed anyone, so I don't know how to explain it…)** I pulled away from her; she furrowed her eyebrows. Fred's voice rang in my ears:

_I can pay her in sexual favors._

Was that what she was doing? Were Fred's words swimming in her mind, too? Did she have a different take on them? Was this what she thought I wanted?

I pulled her into my side, kissing the top of my head when she lay against my side, under my arm, comfortable. "Let's just talk all through the night." I kissed her head again. "There's no need to rush."

**And so I end this, because I have no idea what else I can do with this one. I just wanted to show George, because I think, as much trouble as he causes, he's really the gentler twin.**


	21. Backround

**So my friend, Jess-chan, is writing a story: about the Harry Potter characters and some OCs. She's really excited and asked me to write some drabbles to "preview" the story before it's finished. I agreed. : )**

**A little Background this time.**

So, most of my reviews with couples in them are for Malfoy and Olivia. I don't know if that's because I write about them the most or because people actually like them. Hm?

*********Important Question: WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE COUPLE FROM THESE DRABBLES? (I'll make sure to write them more.)**

**Pairings: **

**Fred Weasley and**_** Jess**_

**George Weasley and**_** Sarah**_

**Harry Potter and**_** Jessie**_

**Cedric Diggory and**_** Lexi**_

**Draco Malfoy and**_** Olivia**_

**Charlie Weasley and **_**Devon**_

**Does it look like I own this?**

**(21)**

** Blaine POV**

My wife, Lily, held little four-year-old Devon in her arms. She cuddled the little girl, pressing her face into the dark curls. The red glint in the girl's eyes and the red sheen in her shiny curls made her seem more aware of her surroundings than her blank expression told. We were in Saint Mungo's, waiting for physical results, to make sure we were healthy enough to adopt the little girl.

"Where's Mama?" she questioned in her little voice, staring intently at me.

"Mama," Lily sighed, "is in Heaven, love, like that sweet lady, in there," she gestured to the room we were outside of. "They all go to Heaven."

I glared at some men I knew to be Deatheaters, who were milling around as if there weren't murderers, "All but them."

"Hush," Lily scolded, holding Devon to her chest. "Do you want to frighten our little daughter?"

Devon pouted, "I'm not your daughter."

"Oh, yes you are," Lily touched Devon's tiny nose. "You're mine and Blaine's daughter now. He was going to leave; he was going to go away. But now he's not; now he's going to stay and make you happy."

The little girl smiled and reached for me, the realization that we were really her parents finally hitting her, "Daddy."

_Xoxox_

I carefully picked up Devon as three little girls followed Lily and a Ministry Official towards us. "Daddy?" Devon looked at me. "Who are they?"

"They're your new sisters," I told her.

"Oh," she pouted. She cuddled her headless doll- the head had popped off on the way to the Ministry. The five year old girl in my arms scrutinized her new sisters. "Little girls," she said in her most grown-up voice, "Daddy is shy."

The three girls looked at each other. Finally, one with shiny dark curls reached out her hand and touched mine. She shook my hand as if we were both adults at a business meeting. "I'm Sarah."

"I'm Blaine. I'm going to be your father," I grinned.

"I'm Jess!" smiled one of the other girls, twirling her light brown hair around her finger.

"Lexi," said the last, watching me warily with deep, dark eyes.

I knew it would take a bit for the girls to trust us. Their parents had been killed by Deatheaters, all of them. At four years old, they had seen too much.

_Xoxox_

"We must do it, Blaine!" Lily called, chasing after me.

"Don't make me do this," I sighed. "I cannot."

"She is one of your daughters," she hissed. "You said you wanted a big family; are you not getting what you wanted?"

"When I said I wanted a big family, I thought they would be _our_ children, not someone else's. Five children, and not one of them are ours!" I loved the girls as if they were my own- even our newest addition, a little girl of almost two years with long, dark locks named Jessie.

Lily rolled her shoulders, "Blaine, you are evil since you cannot be evil. And I will suffer for it no longer. We decided _together_ that if lying to the children was what best for them, then we would."

"Love," I rubbed my eyes with my knuckles, "I don't wish to lie to my youngest daughter about something she cannot even comprehend. I want to tell her the truth, the _truth_, later, when she's old enough to understand."

"Fine."

_Xoxox_

We now had six daughters. Little darling Olivia joined our family on Lily's instance. Her blue eyes- a bit too large for her face- stared at us. Just as I was contemplating possibly leaving and taking the children with me, the young one-year-old toddler entered our lives.

"She did it so you would stay, like a monster in a fairytale," seven-year-old Devon told me as we drank tea in the library together.

I smiled weakly at my eldest daughter, "Perhaps. She knew I would love her as I love you, more than the waking world."

But, maybe, Lily adopted the infant not only to keep me around, but for her own selfish reasons. For she lavished affection on the little French girl, along with our other daughters, there was no doubt about that. Perhaps, in the end, she did it because she was lonely, too.

_Xoxox_

Devon is fourteen when she disappears into her room for hours at a time, giggling. Lily smiles knowingly, but I am clueless. She asks Lily for a shopping trip, which makes me tilt my head- Devon hates shopping. My eldest daughter comes home with arms full of bags.

I glance in her room. She's trying on her new clothes before the mirror, her littlest sister sitting on Devon's bed, _ooh-ing_ and _aah-ing_ over the assembles. Devon's eyelids are glittery and her eyelashes are full and dark. Jessie hangs over the edge of Devon's bed, watching the fashion show upside down. "Think he'll like it?" Devon smiles, turning to her sisters.

And, suddenly, everything clicks. The new clothes, the giggling, the makeup…

It's all for a _boy._

_Xoxox_

Lexi, at fifteen, has taken an interest in a boy named Cedric Diggory. I know because I hear her and Devon squeal over their respectable boys. Before her sixth year at Hogwarts, he gave her a mirror to communicate with, kind of like a telephone, but with pictures. Every day during dinner, you can hear it vibrate from upstairs. She disappears into her room, smiling into the mirror- "Hey! No, just eating dinner. You?" –and they talk for hours.

Lexi, at sixteen, comes home from her sixth year with a broken heart and a baby in her stomach. Cedric is dead and my daughter is pregnant. She will not go to school next year. Olivia is excited about the baby, since she is like a child herself, though she is fourteen. She's the only one that doesn't seem to understand the severity of the situation.

The baby is born and Lexi loves her son very much. She looks at Cedric Jr. with such love in her eyes; I know that must be how I look when I look at my daughters.

But perhaps everything would've been easier if we'd adopted boys.

_Xoxox_

Jess and Sarah are always grouped together. They are around the same age Devon was when she began taking an interest in boys- around fourteen. They are quite taken with the Weasley twins, Fred and George, respectively.

Jess has no problem- from fourteen to seventeen –with letting everyone know she is with Fred. She is loud and proud about it. I do not mind too much- he seems as taken with her as she is with him.

Sarah is less animated about her relationship. We all know about it, of course, what with her and Jess giggling all the time, but she prefers to keep it low-key. George is the calmer twin, so this fits his personality perfectly.

The girls lock themselves in their room and I can hear them giggle to each other.

During this time, I wonder if they are locked in, or if I am locked out.

_Xoxox_

Jessie is the strangest Slytherin I have ever met. Not only is she compassionate with her sisters, but, when she is fifteen, she blushingly admits she is dating Harry Potter. She confides in Olivia, who is only a year younger than she is. Olivia understands; she thinks it is utterly romantic, as my youngest daughter has always had something for forbidden love.

Jessie is excited about her first love, though you cannot tell easily. She does not giggled loudly as her older sisters did. She, in usual Slytherin form, keeps her emotions in check, keeps her feelings hidden. But when she gets a letter from Harry and her eyes light up, I can tell how euphoric she is.

_Xoxox_

Olivia has always had a thing for dramatics. And forbidden love.

That is all I can say for my youngest daughter.

**Liiiike? : ) review. **


	22. Why Yours Alone?

**So my friend, Jess-chan, is writing a story: about the Harry Potter characters and some OCs. She's really excited and asked me to write some drabbles to "preview" the story before it's finished. I agreed. : )**

**I WANT MORE.**

So, most of my reviews with couples in them are for Malfoy and Olivia. I don't know if that's because I write about them the most or because people actually like them. Hm?

*********Important Question: WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE COUPLE FROM THESE DRABBLES? (I'll make sure to write them more.)**

**Pairings: **

**Fred Weasley and**_** Jess**_

**George Weasley and**_** Sarah**_

**Harry Potter and**_** Jessie**_

**Cedric Diggory and**_** Lexi**_

**Draco Malfoy and**_** Olivia**_

**Charlie Weasley and **_**Devon**_

**Does it look like I own this?**

**(22)**

** Blaine POV**

Olivia has always had a thing for dramatics.

I listen to the music from the drawing room, the music playing on the piano. I go to listen to my little girl, to lean against the door and watch her slim fingers move across the keys.

But, when my eyes focus in on the drawing room, my daughter is lounging on our settee in her tiny nightgown of silk and lace and stitched pearls. She is lazily watching a boy with white-blonde hair play the piano, his eyes closed, focused on the music.

I clear my throat and the music abruptly stops. The boy turned and his silver eyes widen. The boy runs to our fireplace and disappears in a flash a green fire. "Olivia," I sigh, my eyes narrowing, "you have been a very, _very_ naughty little girl."

She sits up, looking very much like a little doll, "I just wanted to hear him play."

"You should not have had him here. It is past midnight. You know the rules of the house and you will follow my rules."

"_Pourquoi vous seul?" _she asks in French. "What do I seem to you, Daddy? A doll? A child who will never die?"

I want very much to tell her is a doll, my little doll, but I know it will anger her. She is fifteen and does not look it. She does seem like a never-ending child. I shrug.

"Look at me," she smiles, "I'm so sweet. I'm innocent and charming. Do you look at me and see another painted china doll?"

"It doesn't matter how I see you, love," I crouch down beside her, brushing her curls from her face. "You know the rules and they are not to be broken."

She pouts, "Some rules are meant to be broken. I want to be more than a doll."

"_Petite poupée_," I tell her, which makes her frown, "it is much too late to be talking. Go up to bed."

"Fine," she stands from the settee, still so little, "Good night, Daddy."

"Good night, love," I smile, watching her climb the stairs.

**Very short, but I was inspired. Seriously, I was just **_**so**_** inspired. I hope you all enjoyed it, because I did, thoroughly. **

_Petite poupée = French for _little doll

_Pourquoi vous seul? = French for _why yours alone?

**Review?**


	23. My Child

**So my friend, Jess-chan, is writing a story: about the Harry Potter characters and some OCs. She's really excited and asked me to write some drabbles to "preview" the story before it's finished. I agreed. : )**

So, to understand this, you must understand that one of the girls' birth mother is Bellatrix.

*********Important Question: WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE COUPLE FROM THESE DRABBLES? (I'll make sure to write them more.)**

**Pairings: **

**Fred Weasley and**_** Jess**_

**George Weasley and**_** Sarah**_

**Harry Potter and**_** Jessie**_

**Cedric Diggory and**_** Lexi**_

**Draco Malfoy and**_** Olivia**_

**Charlie Weasley and **_**Devon**_

**Does it look like I own this?**

**(23)**

**Bellatrix POV**

I am His right-hand woman, I am most loyal to the Dark Lord. I would do anything for him- and I do. I have no conscience. I can kill without regret or guilt. Draco, once, in a fit of rage, told me I was a sociopath. I agreed wholeheartedly.

I was never the maternal sort. Even as a child, I pulled the heads off Cissy's dolls. The closest I had ever been to being maternal was holding, cuddling, newborn baby Draco.

The little beast had started crying.

Sometimes I wish I had a child, though. Not to fuss over, like Cissy. But just to have, to say "that's my child," to be proud of them as they perform service to the Dark Lord.

I watch Cissy brush Draco's hair, his head in her lap. She does this every night, for he cannot sleep. Cissy says he has an absence of love in his life, what with unfeeling Lucius for a father and Deatheaters all around. I disagree. I've seen the letters, the ones he hides in a locked box, as if he thinks a lock will keep his secret.

The letters tell of a hidden love one of which his mother knows not. The letters speak of secret rendezvous, of lips on lips, memories of spats and reconciliations. Each letter is signed "love" and I can tell the word means more to Draco and the mystery girl than it has to any other pureblood.

Love, to me, means the Dark Lord. Love, to Cissy, means her son. Love, to the Dark Lord, means nothing. But I am sure he will love me one day. One day he'll say he loves me.

My husband, from whom I take the name _Lestrange_, has never shown me love, nor have I shown him. I do remember a feeling like love, though. I remember hands in my hair, nails long and sharp against my scalp. I remember flashes of a handsome, cunning, evil boy with brown eyes that turn to shocking scarlet, a straight nose that turns to snake-like slits. I remember the words, "a child, Bella," the command, "a _son,_ Bella."

I remember Cissy holding my hand and the medi-witch offering me the small, squirming buddle. I remember the pink blanket, which brought disappointment to the room. I remember the way Cissy bit her lip, concern for the child in her blue eyes.

I remember Lucius offering the bundle to the Dark Lord, who glanced at it and gestured to Cissy. I remember my little sister taking the baby girl and cradling it.

"I said a _son_, Bella," the Dark Lord's voice had been calm and cold. I had nodded:

"I am sorry, my lord."

He had waved his white hand through the air, "Narcissa will surely give Lucius a son and heir. Am I not also entitled to a son and heir?"

"I apologize, my lord."

"My lord," Narcissa had tried, voice shaking. Her eyes were wide with fascination and fear, for she was still so young, so naïve to the real world, and all she knew was this dark hole. "Bella could not have made herself bear a son."

"Cissy," Lucius had chided, pulling her back, back against his chest, away from the Dark Lord.

"I should have bore a son. The child is unneeded," I had sighed. "Get rid of it."

And my daughter was taken from the room, from my life, given to another family, to another mother who would care for the child.

"Aunt Bella?" Draco's grey eyes find me through his sleepy haze. "Do I have any cousins? I mean, do you have a child?"

"No, you do not. I do not." I do not mention Sirius, who technically was his cousin. I do not mention the silly man I murdered. I do not mention our bloodtraitor sister's child, Nyphadora. I do not mention those burned off our family tree, even though I am sure Draco would have loved Sirius' quick wit and sarcastic comments that I remember form our youth.

"Oh." Even though he is seventeen, he looks much younger suddenly. He looks scared an lonely and I know the letters aren't recent, can't be, because the Dark Lord does not approve of love and Draco would not risk this girl's life for the world.

"Draco," Severus stands and offers a hand. He pulls the yawning boy up. "Come. I'll brew you a sleeping draught."

"Thank you, Severus," Draco mutters sleepily, leaning against his godfather as they leave.

Cissy watches the meaning of her life exit the room and I want to look at someone like that. I want to have someone mean so much to me that I worry constantly for his or her well-being. I wonder if that goes right along with being a mother.

I suddenly want my child.

**So, I hope that gave everyone a background about Bellatrix. She was one of the girls' birth mothers. But I won't tell you whose. You have to guess. Ha ha. **


	24. Dolls

**Hello.**

**This is like a follow-up of the last chapter, giving you help with guessing who Bella's child is. Can you tell?**

*********Important Question: WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE COUPLE FROM THESE DRABBLES? (I'll make sure to write them more.)**

**Pairings: **

**Fred Weasley and**_** Jess**_

**George Weasley and**_** Sarah**_

**Harry Potter and**_** Jessie**_

**Cedric Diggory and**_** Lexi**_

**Draco Malfoy and**_** Olivia**_

**Charlie Weasley and **_**Devon**_

**Does it look like I own this?**

**(24)**

**No One POV**

_"Another doll?" Bella sneered. This looked out of place on her childish face, for she was only a mere slip of a girl, hardly even eight. Her dark curl glinted as she turned her head to look at her father, Cygnus Black. "I have dozens, you realize."_

_Her father smiled, "I thought you could use one more." He pressed the doll's face against her cheek as if it were giving her a kiss. She smiled indulgently, as if she was an adult and he was an amusing child who simply did not understand._

**_xoxox_**

Devon excitedly opened her present, grinning ear to ear. Her smile dropped and her looked up at her parents with hooded eyes, dark curls shining around her face. "Another doll?"

"I thought you could use one more," Lily beamed happily at the child, as if there was nothing wrong in the world.

Devon smiled slightly, tolerantly, picking up the finely dressed, fair-skinned doll and brushing its dark hair back, "I have dozens, you realize."

**xoxox**

_"You dress me like a doll," Bella said softly as her mother, Druella Black, dressed her in finely trimmed bonnets, tiny lace gloves, and beautiful puffed-sleeve dresses and the House Elves busied themselves with brushing her shiny curls. "You make my hair like a doll. Why?"_

_"Because, love, you're one of my little dolls," her mother whispered fondly._

_"Part of matched set," Bella sighed generously, rolling her eyes as if she was above this petty dress up game._

**_xoxox_**

Lily slipped a bow into Lexi's hair. "You dress us like dolls," the eldest of the three little girls said.

"You make our hair like dolls," Sarah commented, twirling a ringlet around her fingers thoughtfully, careful not to disturb the sun hat resting on her head.

"Why?" Jess pouted, finishing the thought. The three girls looked to their mother with stunningly beautiful, attentive eyes for such young girls.

"My little dolls must," Lily said, "look pretty for our little outdoor party, for our visitors. My darling little dolls. My matched set."

**xoxox**

_Bella laughed loudly as Narcissa yelled: "Father! Bella's killing my dolls!" The youngest Black daughter's golden ringlets shook with the girl's sobs; the eldest Black daughter's dark curls shook with her laughter._

_"You're a liar," Bella grinned, holding a doll's head in her hand. Her father raised his eyebrows. She dangled the head in front of Narcissa, making the younger girl cry harder. "They are old and tattered. She was going to throw them away." She grinned up at her father devilishly, "I promise to get rid of the bodies."_

**_xoxox_**

Jessie couldn't help up kick her legs in a fit of joy as she heard Olivia scream. She entered her little sister's room and laughed happily at the sight before her. All of the elder sister's bodiless dolls- old, tattered, dirty –were strewn across Olivia's pink bed.

"Daddy!" Olivia screamed, backing away from the bed, holding onto her neck as if she would end up like one of the toys. "Jessie murdered the dolls!"

"You're a liar," the dark-haired sister pouted, rolling her eyes. She looked to their father, grinning impishly. "They were old and tattered. You told me to throw them away. I promised to get rid of the _bodies._"

**xoxox**

_Bella knew how to toy with people. She knew how to delay the moment until she had taken what she wanted. "They're expensive, dear," the sales woman said as Bella touched a dress, "Maybe _too_ expensive for a young girl like you."_

_Bella only smiled silently, innocently, as she walked towards the worker. The woman's eyes widened when Bella pulled out her wand and pointed at the woman: "Crucio!" _

_As the woman lay on the floor, gasping for breath, Bella walked out with new robes in a neat little bag. "Where did you get those?" Narcissa questioned with just a quick glance at the fabric. "How much did they cost?"_

_"Little sister," Bella smiled ferociously, patting the blonde's head, "Father has taught me a thing or two about being a Black. My new robes and your little doll"–here she paused to smooth a finger down the porcelain cheek of said doll–"didn't cost much. People _like_ to give us things."_

**_xoxox_**

Olivia knew how to toy with people from a young age. She learned quickly to delay the moment until she had taken what she wanted. It was second nature to her, to use her innocence to charm others into doing things for her.

"They're expensive, dear," said the toy maker, who sat painted pink lips on a doll, "Maybe _too_ expensive for a young girl like you."

Olivia smiled silently. She sat outside the store, blonde head bowed until a tender, polite couple picking the young girl up. She whimpered, "Mama," tears in her eyes as if she was in pain. To stop the child crying, her admiring patrons took her into the doll shop with gentle whispers of "are you lost, love?"

When Blaine and Lily found the little child, she held a beautiful new porcelain doll, smiling surreptitiously, like a fierce killer.

**Who do you think is Bella's daughter? Guess, go on, I dare you. Guess. I bet you won't figure it out. Guess. Tell me who you think it is. ; )**


	25. An Interesting Development

**Hello.**

**Sorry it's been so long. I gave **_**Fanfiction**_** up for Lent.**

*******Important Question: My friend Jess and I are debating: she doesn't want to kill Fred in the Battle of Hogwarts, but I think it opens many drama-filled opportunities. Vote?

**Pairings: **

**Fred Weasley and**_** Jess**_

**George Weasley and**_** Sarah**_

**Harry Potter and**_** Jessie**_

**Cedric Diggory and**_** Lexi**_

**Draco Malfoy and**_** Olivia**_

**Charlie Weasley and **_**Devon**_

**Does it look like I own this?**

(25)

Theodore Nott's POV

I am strolling down Diagon Alley with Malfoy and Zabini, buying our fifth-year school things, when I decide to make some trouble. "So, Zabini," I smirk, "I've heard some juicy rumors about you Mademoiselle Olivia. I must know- are they true?"

This is completely false, of course. The only one who has talked of this is Pansy and we all know what a petty little liar she is. She will do anything to keep Malfoy beside her.

Zabini doesn't even spare me a glance; his dark eyes were glued to his list. "Depends on what you've heard, Nott."

"My dear friend," I glance quickly at Malfoy as we enter the book shop, "I've hear _such_ stories. About how you took the little Ravenclaw up to the Astronomy Tower after the Yule Ball and shagged her. The same gruesome story, only transferred to different locations- broom closet, Slytherin dorms, abandoned classrooms…all perfect places for midnight rendezvous." Zabini's jaw clenches. "Nasty little things, rumors, aren't they? Of course, if that's all they are…"

Malfoy is staring at the shelf of books with cold grey eyes. Oh, he's interested. He's listening. The muscles in his jaw are flexing. He's angry. The giggling of girls and the deep voice of a man on the other side of the shelf is only slightly interrupting our intense conversation.

Zabini, on the other hand, turns to me, throwing the book in his hand to the ground, where it lands with a satisfyingly loud _thunk! _I smirk. His dark eyes flash and he spits: "All you've heard are lies, Nott. We never- I would never- It was only a kiss." His eyes now dart towards Malfoy who has slammed his book back on the shelf with such force the think it will topple and start a domino-effect.

"What, exactly, was only a kiss?"

Zabini lets out a breath, "It was only a kiss, Draco, it was only a kiss."

We hear the giggling of girls and the deep voice of a man turn the corner. We look. Speak of the devil. Its little miss Olivia Claire and her rowdy gang of sisters. "Oh, hello," she smiles. Her smile is so sweet and charming that I wonder if she is part Veela. "Hello, Blaise, Theodore-" it is here I would to point out I have never given her permission to call me by my given name. She spots Malfoy and her cheeks tint pink: "Hello, Draco."

Malfoy approaches her; Zabini and I back against the shelves on either side of us to get out of his way. "What happened with you and Blaise?" he speaks out of the corner of his mouth. He questions quietly, so quietly I almost don't hear him.

"What?" her smile fades slightly.

"What happened between you and Blaise at the Yule ball?"

She sighs and looks away, over her shoulder to her sisters and father, then back to me and Zabini. Her eyes scan the shelves, her quick mind probably reading the book titles. I hope the only thing registering in her mind is the word _trapped. _Her big blue eyes look up into his face: "Can we talk about this somewhere else?"

"No," he orders, clenching his teeth. "Tell me now."

She sighs again and licks her lips: "It was only a kiss."

"Only a kiss?"

She steps closer to him, their bodies almost touching. I watch intently as they stare at each other. I wonder who would win in a duel. "We weren't even together then, Draco," she whispers. "We broke up and I was with Blaise. He took me to the Ball. He kissed me. It was only a kiss, so I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of this."

"If it was _no big deal_, why didn't anyone tell me, damn it?"

"We thought it below your notice, mate," Zabini cuts in. "It wasn't a big deal so we figured it wouldn't matter if we told you or not." Malfoy's hands are twitching like he would like to reach for his wand and hex someone into oblivion. I hope he does.

"Whatever," Malfoy snaps. "Its done."

"What's done?" I goad.

Malfoy is glaring down at the petite girl who is staring right back. Her sisters are exchanging looks and I notice her father's wand has been pulled. Malfoy gestures between himself and Olivia. "This." He storms away.

The Ravenclaw's face drops, her eyebrows pulling together, her pink lips parting. She watches Malfoy leave, slamming the door behind him.

I chuckle and go after him. I find him leaning against the brick wall of the entrance to Knockturn Alley. His blonde head is down and his shoulder are shaking as he holds his biceps.

"Malfoy, what was that?"

"Go away, Nott," comes his muffled reply.

I sigh and run a hand through my hair. This is getting uncomfortable. Malfoy has cracked. I've never seen him so emotional in my whole life. I begin to fidget with my glasses, but stop when I realize it makes me look nervous. "Listen, Malfoy," I touch his shoulder. "Look," I point to the store window, through which you can see Zabini trying to console Olivia, who is staring blankly at the Italian's chest. For a Ravenclaw, she looks pretty confused.

He follows my line of sight; his blonde eyebrows draw together. He moans as if in pain as we watch Zabini put his hand in Olivia's and take her through the aisles of books, a perfect gentleman. "Look," I order, "_that_ is what's going to happen if you let your temper get the better of you and storm out. _That_ is what's going to happen if you stop trying to win her. Do you _want_ her with Zabini, holding his hand, touching his chest? Do you _want_ him to kiss her, to touch her? Do you want that?"

He drops his head like a puppet cut from its strings and shakes his head, murmuring a soft "no…"

"Then go fight for her, damn it!" I shove him towards the book shop. Once in the sunlight, with the sun shining gold off his hair and making his pale skin glow, he raises his head and gain his confidence back. Arrogant git. I smile slightly as he struts back into the shop. I watch him saunter up to Olivia, how turns away from Zabini, staring up into Malfoy's face with a defiant expression. He extends his hands towards her, drawing them back and touching his chest. She bites her lip and then smiles, nodding. He smirks, holds out his arms. She throws her arms around his neck and he lifts her off the ground; Zabini looks away.

I chuckle, turning my back on the scene. "So," I push my glasses of the bridge of my nose, "Malfoy has a heart after all. What an interesting development…"

**So, at the end, I tried to make Theodore Nott kind of like Kyoya from **_**Ouran High School Host Club. **_**I wanted to include Nott because he seems like an interesting character. I pick him as attractive in a nerdy-cool way, with suave glasses and nice chestnut hair.**

**Review? Don't forget to vote on Fred's death. : ) Have a nice day!**


	26. Of The Battle Front and Hidden Genius

**Hello.**

**No romance this time. But read it anyway. Its mad important.**

*******Important Question: My friend Jess and I are debating: she doesn't want to kill Fred in the Battle of Hogwarts, but I think it opens many drama-filled opportunities. Vote?

**Pairings: **

**Fred Weasley and**_** Jess**_

**George Weasley and**_** Sarah**_

**Harry Potter and**_** Jessie**_

**Cedric Diggory and**_** Lexi**_

**Draco Malfoy and**_** Olivia**_

**Charlie Weasley and **_**Devon**_

**Does it look like I own this?**

(26)

Jessie POV

"We have to get rid of her," Sarah said, her eyes touching each of out faces. We sat in Olivia's room, either on her comfy bed, her settee, or her window seat.

"Are you kidding me?" I leaned forward. "We could never get rid of her. If Dad finds out, we're dead!"

"With her here," Olivia stared at the ceiling, "we're already dead."

I huffed, "Olivia, your little glimpse into her mind means nothing. You're wrong. Just because you're pissed Dad has a new girlfriend…you can't fix it."

"There's a way to fix anything," Sarah explained; I had never seen her more serious. "Fight," she whispered. I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes. "Jessie, just because you're going to suck up to the bitch-"

I stood, "I am not sucking up to her. I just want Dad to be happy and if he's happy with her, we should be, too."

Olivia sat up form her position lying on her bed, "She killed Mom, Jessie."

"Says you!"

"Stop yelling at her!" Jess threw herself into the conversation. Sarah, Jess, and I continued to bicker about whether or not the woman was dangerous. I said, no, you're just paranoid. Jess said, yes, _the girlfriend_ was dangerous, Olivia was sure, so she was, too. Sarah said we should get rid of the bitch either way.

"I have something to say. If we let her stay, I'm going to escape from here," Olivia crawled under her bed, extracting a packed bag. "I've had my essentials packed for days, just in case."

"Olivia," I looked out the window, watched the rain his the pane, watched the drops roll down the glass. "You're crazy. You're not escaping. We're safe here. It's all safe."

"I don't know, Jessie," Jess bit her lip. "She seems so sure; it makes me nervous-"

"Wait, shut up," Olivia suddenly stopped, shoving her bag back under her beg. "Five," she counted, "four, three, two, one."

Her bedroom door opened. There she was. _The girlfriend._

"Hello, girls," she grinned. "What're you doing?"

"Just talking," Sarah turned on her charm.

"Oh?" _the girlfriend_ sat on Olivia's bed, beside my youngest sister, who held her breath and tightened her muscles. _The girlfriend_ reached over and began brushing her fingers through Olivia's blonde curls, plaiting her hair into two pigtails. "What about?"

"Boys," I smiled, lying through my teeth.

"Oh, you all have boys waiting back at school?" she winked, smiling with her dark red lips. "I bet they treat you like princesses. Aren't you your daddy's princesses?"

"No," I said, surprising her, "That's Devon."

"What?"

Olivia sighed, "Daddy calls Devon 'princess.' That's her pet name." She said it like explaining this simple thing was tiring, boring, as if _the girlfriend_ was too stupid to understand the simple words we spoke.

"And what about you, little one?" she leaned close to Olivia, pressing her cheek into my sister's hair. "What are you?"

"Baby-doll," Olivia said stiffly.

_The girlfriend _smirked, "How befitting to your appearance. Listen, Baby-doll," she whispered something in Olivia's ear I didn't catch. Her red smile widened, and for the first time I believed what Olivia was saying about her being evil, her killing our mother, her wanting to get rid of us. I believed the horror stories Olivia must've dreamt up. She patted Olivia's head and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"What-?" I started, but Olivia help up a hand, counting down on her fingers from five. When the last finger was down, she nodded to me. "What was that about? What did she say?"

"'You're not going to ruin this for me,'" Olivia whispered in a perfect imitation of _the girlfriend's_ voice. Sarah and Jess exchanged a look. I noticed Olivia shaking, her hands shaking.

"We have to tell Daddy," I reasoned.

"No," Olivia wrapped her arms around herself. "That's what she wants. She wants him to think we're crazy. She wants to use us to convince him she's right and we're wrong. She wants to use us against ourselves." She licked her lips. "We're not going to fall into her trap."

"We have to get rid of her," I finally agreed. Sarah and Jess nodded. "How?"

"We could do something destructive," Sarah said, flipping out a Muggle lighter as explanation.

I almost grinned: "We could lock her in the basement with a silencing charm."

"We could knock her out," Jess offered, "take her somewhere far away and leave her there."

Olivia was staring at her fingers: "There are plenty of knifes in the kitchen."

We all looked at her in shock. She stared at us with wide blue eyes. "What? It was a suggestion. No better or worse than setting her or the house on fire." We continued to stare. When our mother was murdered, we all looked for someone to blame. Olivia was so sure it was _the girlfriend, _who had been Mum's friend who was staying with us at the time_. _But, now, with her suggestion, I began to wonder… What if her innocence was all an act? Would she be able to hold a knife to someone's throat?

What is she was the murderer?

The instantly waved the silly thought. How could I think such things of my baby sister, who was always so very little and sweet to me? The one who used to dance with herself and carry around dolls everywhere? How could I be so horrible to think such things?

"Never mind," Olivia shook her blonde pigtails, reaching up and pulling out the bows. "we'll get rid of her the old-fashioned way."

"Be so horrible to her in secret that she tells Daddy, but we act like complete angels around him?" Sarah grinned. "he'll think she's gone mad."

"We'll have to be really sneaky," Jess nodded. "Really, really sneaky."

"I feel like we've already lost this fight," I said as we all stood and straightened our clothes, preparing to go and take on _the girlfriend_ like we were going to war.

"No," Olivia's pink lips quirked up in a smirk and once again I could see the mind of an evil genius behind those innocent blue eyes. "We've just found it."

I watched her leave the room, strutting purposefully, Sarah and Jess following after her with no hesitation. It looked like our little sister would be the general commanding us in this war. I sighed, shaking my thoughts of betrayal and hidden genius away, and walked quickly to catch up with my baby sister.

I walked beside her. The shine in her eyes was determined. She was ready to fight and win. She controlled this fight, this fight for survival. Then, I noticed her hands were still shaking. She was still scared. I took her hand.

And we walked into the front room- _the battle front _-together.

**Like it? I tried hard to get different sides of the girls, to show how they are all with each other. I wanted to show the relationship between Jessie and Olivia, who are close but tease each other. They're closest in age to each other, so they have that whole thing going on where they always got grouped together to play and stuff when they were little.**

_**The girlfriend **_**will remain nameless until further notice, to make her seem more myserius and, therefore, more shady.**

**Review.. : )**


	27. The Exceptions

**Heyyyy:)**

**I'm trying to incorporate more than one pairing into this. The pairings in this chapter are for **brainyravenclaw5, **so I hope it's satisfactory! **

**Pairings: **

**Fred Weasley and**_** Jess**_

**George Weasley and**_** Sarah**_

**Harry Potter and**_** Jessie**_

**Cedric Diggory and**_** Lexi**_

**Draco Malfoy and**_** Olivia**_

**Charlie Weasley and **_**Devon**_

**Does it look like I own this?**

(27)

Harry POV

I've been around Slytherins long enough to know their personalities. Blaise Zabini thinks he's witty and clever. Theodore Nott thinks he's too smart for all of us. Pansy Parkinson thinks she's beautiful.

There are two Slytherins who are just too much.

The first is Draco Malfoy- Beautiful, wealthy, arrogant. Malfoy is that guy who thinks he's God's gift. He thinks he's above the rest of us. He's always been careful with his aristocratic looks, proper, with never a hair out of place. He flirts with girls like they're toys, insults peers like they have no feelings. He thinks it's alright for him to put other people down, that he's entitled to a throne because he's what girls call attractive, if you have a thing for dishwasher blonde hair and wolf grey eyes. _Beautiful people get it better._ At eighteen, he'll never change.

I see him and Olivia Claire talking, sitting under the umbrellas outside the ice cream shop in Diagon Alley. Her nails are lacquered a bubblegum pink, I notice as she reaches for his hand. She plays with his long fingers, listening intently to his words, her head angled down but her eyes watching him sharply through her long eyelashes. Their pale skin tones match. His hair is ruffled, in disarray. His eyes are unguarded. She smiles. He smiles.

Maybe he will change.

Jessie smirks and reaches for my hand, pulling me past as Blaise Zabini sits down at their table with their ice creams. I don't allow her to tug me down the street just yet and watch Theodore Nott come from behind Olivia and place a kiss on her cheek, joining their small group. "Are you going to watch them forever?" Jessie questions and I follow her down the street.

Here, holding my hand, is the other exception to the Slytherins- Jessie Blackthorn. She smiles at me with her ruby lips, displaying her shiny white teeth. Her dark eyes dance, pulling at my heartstrings. Our fingers lace together and I tug her over to the small stage where a band is playing and couples are dancing. People shout with joy as I join, they love me, for I am the Boy Who Lived and the Chosen One and the Vanquisher of the Dark Lord. Jessie and I hold hands and twirl like children, laughing.

Her dark curls bounce around her face as she sways her hips and I know I'm moving awkwardly, because I can't dance, but she moves freely, gracefully, because it's in her blood. A glittering strand of dark fair falls into her eyes, but it doesn't look messy; it looks elegant. I smile.

She laughs with reckless abandon as a cool breeze sweeps across our bodies, welcome in the summer heat. She twirls. Everything about her is so beautiful and it's as if the entire world is at peace, in harmony, the sun glinting off her shiny curls.

I grab her waist, stopping her hypnotizing dance, and pull her against me. I finally have the courage to say the words that I finally know in my heart are true:

"I love you."


	28. Holey Spirit

'**Sup?**

**Be prepared for tears.** **You have been warned. You can go listen to the Ministry of Magic's **Phoenix Lament**, Andrew Belle's **In My Veins**,** **or The Band Perry's **If I Die Young**, if it'll get you in the right mood.**

**Pairings: **

**Fred Weasley and**_** Jess**_

**George Weasley and**_** Sarah**_

**Harry Potter and**_** Jessie**_

**Cedric Diggory and**_** Lexi**_

**Draco Malfoy and**_** Olivia**_

**Charlie Weasley and **_**Devon**_

**Does it look like I own this?**

(28)

George POV

I've just made it into the Great Hall. The corpses of those lost in battle lay on the stone floor, spread out for their families to cry over. Even though I see Lupin's body, next to Tonks', and Snape's body, too, I am confident that my family is intact.

Jess comes up to me, tears streaming down her dirt-streaked face. "What?" I stare down at her. "What is it?"

"Fred's dead," she chokes.

I grab her shoulders, eyebrows furrowing, "What? What are you talking about?"

She starts crying harder, hunching over. I see my family grouped in a circle and my breath catches. I wrap my arms around my sister-in-law and lead her towards our family. Before we get too close, I stop and my body stiffens, my arms tighten around her. "Where's Sarah?"

Olivia hurries over, cradling my two-year-old son, Alex, in her arms. "Oh, George, it's t-t-terrible," she whimpers as my little boy stares at me.

"Daddy?" he reaches for me, but I'm in too much shock to take him in my arms.

I let Jess go and pass Olivia, Alex still reaching for me- "Daddy?" -and approach the group. I stare down, my heart stopping, at my twin brother's cold, lifeless corpse, which lays beside my wife's body. I look towards my mother, who is crying into her hands, my other child holding onto her robes. He looks up at me, too, "Daddy?"

Jess' daughter, Lily, is sitting beside her father's body, holding her lifeless hand. She looks up at me with Fred's eyes and my heart breaks a little. I hear Alex talking quietly to Olivia, behind me: "Where's Mummy?"

I crouch down, touching my brother's smiling face, tears welling in my eyes. This is my brother, my best mate, my twin, my partner in crime, my other half, the finisher of my sentences. And, on my other side, I look and see my wife, my Sarah, the woman who holds my heart.

Both of them, gone.

I collapse on the ground, tipping off my heels, bringing my knees to my chest, crying, sobbing, weeping. My son, Blaine, toddles over to me, hugging me though I won't hug him back. "Daddy," he whispers in my ear, the ear I have left, but I don't' even care that I'm holey anymore, because now those I care about most are spirit.

* * *

"Wake up," I am being shaken awake by two three year olds. I look at the clock. It's only six o'clock. My calendar says it's April first. My birthday.

Fred's birthday.

"You have to help us make pancakes for Mum so she won't be sad," Darren grabs my hand and tugs. I bend to the children's will and get up, stretching, hefting them over my shoulders and sitting them at the table with my own children, before getting to work making pancakes.

As the decorate Jess' breakfast with candies and whipped cream and chocolate, I run a hand through Alex's hair. "Do you guys know what today is?"

"Noooo," all four children look up simultaneously.

Darren speaks up, delicately placing a candy heart in the center of the pancake he and his sister are working on together, "Mummy said that she'd be sad today, that'd it'd be a hard day."

"Yeah," Blaine agrees, "That's what Mummy said!"

I stare at Blaine, because Jess isn't his Mummy; no, Sarah is, but he doesn't know that, does he? Because it's been a year since she died and he and Alex were much too young to have any memory of her. I grin softly at him, "That's what Mummy said."

Alex and Lilly nod in agreement, smiling happily at me. If you looked at these children, they look like quintuplets, like they all share the same parents. In fact, more than once, people have complimented Jess and I on our beautiful family.

"It's my birthday today," I murmur into Blaine's hair as I set another plate down in front of my son, guiding his hands over it, so he doesn't make a mess on the table.

The children look up and grin widely. "Happy birthday, Daddy!" Lily exclaims, her eyes- Fred's eyes -wide and laughing. I smile sadly and, walking behind her, kiss the top of her red-brown hair.

"Thank you, sweetie," I say just as a creak of the floorboards is heard and Jess emerges from her bedroom. I straighten up and smile. "Morning, sunshine."

"Mummy!" the children shout as they jump down from their chairs and run to her. She sweeps Darren and Lily up into her arms, leaving Blaine and Alex to hug her legs, but I do not blame her; Blaine and Alex aren't her children.

"We made you pancakes!" Darren announces.

"It's Daddy's birthday!" Lily exclaims.

Jess looks at her daughter, staring into Fred's eyes, before smiling and saying, "Yes, I believe it is."

"So, we really should've made the pancakes for Daddy," Lily reasons, ever the clever one, "But you two can share!"

Jess sets them down in their chairs, glancing quietly at me, "We can?"

"Yeah!" Alex smiles. Darren turns to me:

"Right, Daddy? You and Mummy can share the pancakes?"

I grin- it's almost, _almost_ easy, not quite as forced -and I nod, "Of course we can." I pull out Jess chair for her and she sits down. When I place her plate of colorful pancakes in front of her, she kisses my cheek:

"Happy birthday, George."

I can't help thinking that she should've been saying that to Fred, kissing Fred's cheek, smiling at Fred, eating a merry breakfast with Fred, having only Fred's children call her Mum.

But things have changed because nothing goes as planned, and she and I can't be in mourning forever, can we?

The children run off to play, which leaves Jess and I to clear the table. She smiles at me sadly as we silently wash the dishes the Muggle way. Our hands brush in the soapy water and I quickly retract, pull away. But, not soon after, our hands find each other again and she slips her fingers through mine.

I look at her and she has tears run silently down her cheeks. I take our hand out of the water and hold her close, hugging her tight, running my wet, soapy fingers through her brown hair.

"Mummy?" Alex comes in and we pull apart.

"Yes?" Jess chokes.

He notices her tears- I can tell because he's more cautious with his voice now -but he still smiles as he asks, "Since it's Daddy's birthday, can we have cake after dinner?"

She laughs slightly, but it sounds off, soft of cold, kind of bitter, and she smiles heartbreakingly at him, "Yes, I think we can."

He runs off, smiling and happy.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" I question when she turns back to the sink. "When Alex and Blaine call you Mum, when Darren and Lily call me Dad. I can tell; it breaks you."

She sighs, "If I had to choose anyone but Fred to be their father in this life, I would choose you. And I'm happy that they love me so much, that they think I'm their mum, but it's just- it's just…"

"Fred and Sarah should be here," I can feel my eyes filling with tears as she nods. She wraps her arms around my middle, her head on my chest, and I hold her close, my cheek in her hair.

She looks up at me with her sad doe-like eyes, whispers, "Why did everything get so screwed up? This isn't how it's supposed to be."

"I know."

"I just feel so…" her mouth works, but no sound comes out; she's grasping at straws for the right word.

"Lost?" I finish.

**Do with that what you will, my dear readers. Yes, we have decided to finish Fred in perfect canon form. Don't hate us. We've got plans coming from Fred and Sarah's deaths.**

**Review with your opinion?**


	29. Loyalties

**Heyyyy:)school's out! Helloooo summerr!**

**Pairings: **

**Fred Weasley and**_** Jess**_

**George Weasley and**_** Sarah**_

**Harry Potter and**_** Jessie**_

**Cedric Diggory and**_** Lexi**_

**Draco Malfoy and**_** Olivia**_

**Charlie Weasley and **_**Devon**_

**Does it look like I own this?**

(28)

Blaine POV

_"I don't think Mommy likes me very much," Olivia said, staring at the doll in her hand, lovingly brushing the hair away from its face. She paused, choosing a new doll to admire. "It must be hard to love an adopted child as much as you would your own."_

_I stared at her back, surprised by the nine-year-old's words. She and all of her five sisters were adopted and her mother loved them all. Why would she think such a thing? I sat behind her, running a hand through her blonde curls._

_She turned, smiling at me, her pale cheeks flushed. She offered me the doll in her hands. I took it gently in mine, brushing its black hair from its face like she had previously done, looking at its painted blue eyes. I lifted my eyes and met hers, which matched the hazy color of the doll's. She smiled: "I love you, Daddy."_

* * *

Deatheaters are everywhere. So are children, running every which way. Spells are flying. I whip around, not caring about my own safety, only that of my children. I see three of them standing together, fighting together, banded together. The light flashing from flying spells bounces off their shining curls. I run and grab them, grasping Jessie's elbow in my calloused hand. She hooks onto Sarah, who grabs onto Jess, who reaches for Olivia.

But someone else has a hand on Olivia's other elbow, pulling her towards them.

I glare. It's the Malfoy boy, the Deatheater. She whips her head towards him, then back to me. I meet her eyes and I can see the flashes of spells reflecting back at me. I see an internal struggle. Uncertainly, I reach a hand towards her.

She turns her head back towards Malfoy, and back to me again, biting her lip. I suddenly feel as if there's more than distance between us.

"I love you, Daddy," she says and I smile, stretching my arm, ready to take her hand. We've always been close, because she's my baby girl, my baby doll. I feel the distance closing-

Until she turns back towards Malfoy and allows him to pull her out of danger just as the wall behind us explodes. He covers her with his own body, shielding her from the debris.

She's safe, in his arms she's safe, and so I'm content, until I hear a cry from her sisters and there's a dead body before us. Jess falls to her knees and tries to scramble towards the body, but Sarah grabs her and holds her back.

"No, Fred!"

* * *

"_It's such a pleasure to see such unique beauty," the dressmaker said as she lifted my youngest daughter's chin, staring into her oceanic eyes. My ten-year-old smiled sweetly, tight-lipped and silent. Lily smirked at my side._

"_You are very beautiful," the dressmaker continued, "but I'm gong to make you even more beautiful."_

_Olivia raised her pale eyebrows at that. In the safe haven of my mind, i scoff. The old woman pulled out measuring tape and fabric, ready to work on Olivia's new dress._

_When the dress is finished, hemmed and decked with ribbons and lace, Olivia turned to her mother and I, smiling, showing us her little white teeth. "She was right," Lily held our daughter's hands, "She made you even more beautiful."_

_Pinks lips pulling down into a slight frown, Olivia stared down at her mother. Her words from the past floated into my ears again: _I don't think Mommy likes me very much.

_But then she smiled and all was forgotten as she turned to me, "What do you think?"_

"_O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!" I quoted, grinning cheekily. She giggled and threw out her arms, hugging my neck as I picked her up._

"_Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under 't," Olivia quoted back, much too intelligent for her age. She rested her forehead against my neck. "I love you, Daddy."_

* * *

Jess is crying over her husband's body, all my daughters are. When Olivia realizes that Fred- the merry prankster we all know and love -is hurt, or dead, she tries to rush over to us. Malfoy grabs her arm, pulling her back to him. I see them struggle against each other, arguing, voices too low to hear over the sounds of battle.

A spell, a curse, is cast their way and Malfoy ducks, folding his body to cover my daughter's. When they're upright again, I watch him plead with her.

Olivia casts a look towards Fred over her shoulder and allows Malfoy to pull her away, away from us, away from her family. Jessie looks up and shouts to her, "Olivia!" but my youngest daughter keeps going, runing, racing, bounding away from us.

I put a hand on Jessie's shoulder, "Let her go. She's decided where her loyalties lay."

**enjoy it? tense, isn't it? bonus points to you if you know what Blaine and Olivia quoted from in Flashback 2. : )**


	30. Let The Tears Fall

**Heyyyy:)**

**Good. News. **

**I**

**I**

**V**

_My friend, Jess-chan, will be posting the first chapter of the full story ASAP. It's written and finished. She's doing the final spell-check and then it will be up. I'll be sure to post the link so you all can read it. It's really only an intro into the story, because things get much more intense, but its pretty cute._

**And, if you're worried (which you probably aren't) or care (you probably don't), I'll still be posting little "drabbles" on here, because I really like getting you all pumped up for her story, which I think will be really good.**

**Oh, and Happy Thirtieth chapter. : )**

**Pairings: **

**Fred Weasley and**_** Jess**_

**George Weasley and**_** Sarah**_

**Harry Potter and**_** Jessie**_

**Cedric Diggory and**_** Lexie**_

**Draco Malfoy and**_** Olivia**_

**Charlie Weasley and **_**Devon**_

**Does it look like I own this?**

(30)

**Go listen to "A Brother's Lament" by Let's Lumos.**

Molly POV

Alex clings to my side, chubby fist clenched around my black skirt. Blaine stares the coffin that is being lowered into the ground with blank eyes, holding his brother's young, plump hand in his own, their black sleeves brushing. I look over to George, my beautiful George, who has collapsed into the mud on his black-clad knees, and Jess, Fred's Jess, who is also on her knees, crying into her daughter's hair as her son brushes her hair off the shoulders of her black dress. I look to Olivia, sweet and young Olivia, who is picking at her black nail polish, the black hat on her head making her blonde hair look even lighter, the black makeup that is smudging around her eyes and running down her cheeks making her look much too pale. I look to Jessie, somber Jessie, who won't meet anyone's eyes, her own cast down at her black shoes. I see Harry, holding little Teddy Lupin in his black-sleeved arms, the little Metamorphmagus' hair as pitch black as a starless night in correspondence with the current mood. I look over to Ron, my ickle Ronnie, his black-clad arms circling Hermione's black-draped body; then to all the others, all of us looking like ravens, donning the color of mourning, of evil, of death, no color but black.

There has been too much black lately.

We buried Sarah yesterday. Remus and Tonks the day before that. An impromptu burial with out a body for Sirius the same day. Blaine Mason, the girls' father, the day before that. Colin Creevey two days before that. Severus Snape a week before, only a day or two after the Battle.

Today, we bury Fred- my fiery, explosive, outgoing, daring, sarcastic, compassionate, humorous, wonderful, beautiful, _dead_ Fred -and my heart is breaking.

The clouds seem to have soaked up the atmosphere; they are black and they cry as hard as anyone in attendance. No one minds their clothes sticking to them, the water- the tears -from the clouds weighing down their black outfits, because their clothes are nowhere as heavy as their hearts.

Arthur hefts dirt into the hole- I refuse to call it _the grave._ He helps George up, handing him the shovel. George shakes his head, face contorted in pain, but takes the tool from his father. We have decided to do this the Muggle way, to pay our painful respect to Fred, who loved to do things the Muggle way.

George passes the shovel to Jess, who can't control her shaking hands, the sobs racking her body too much for her to dump dirt into the hole. George, sweet George, stands behind her, wrapping his arms around hers, hands over hers, fingers threading together, two people holding the shovel as one, and he helps her do her part to cover Fred's coffin.

Jess looks to Olivia, who was like a sister to my Fred from the moment they met, and holds out the shovel. But the blonde refuses to take it, clutching her hands together tightly, too tightly, her knuckles turning white, black-lacquered nails digging into her pale hands. Her lips are pressed together in a thin line, black makeup staining her usually petal pink cheeks. George, still crying, pries her hands apart and looks down at her, pleading with his eyes, eyes that are the mirror of Fred's. She looks up at him and takes the shovel from her sister.

Everyone important to Fred takes their turn, until George and Jess turn to me, eyes red and faces bloodless. I take the shovel and step towards what I can finally call _the grave_ because now it is full and covered and there's the headstone, right there, that tells anyone who cares to read it that Fred was only twenty years old- only a child- when he was killed; that he was a brother, a husband, a father, a prankster, a lover, a justice-seeker, a breath of life to anyone he met; that he's gone, gone, gone, gone and never coming back.

I shovel a small clump of dirt onto my beloved son's grave; hardly even grey and I'm burying my baby. I've been relatively strong throughout the service, but I can't hold back my tears as he lays in the ground, never to taunt anyone again, never to tease, never to prank, never to earn a scolding, never to laugh, never to smile, never to hug or kiss or dance or love ever, ever again. My baby, my little boy.

A part of me dies as others begin to back away. Jessie and Harry take Teddy back to his grandmother; Olivia leads Blaine and Alex away, holding their chubby hands; Lexie and her son leave, slipping out; Devon and Charlie stop to say goodbye, Charlie's hand trailing over the top of his little brother's headstone.

I can't find it in me to leave his side, even if he's gone, even if there is nothing I can do. I can't leave, even as everyone else is moving on, because this is my son, my baby, and there is no worse feeling in the world than losing someone so bonded to you.

I can only imagine what it is like for my other son- my other son who must be dead, too, must be dying inside, because this is his twin, his other half. I suddenly notice that, once again, George has broken down, stopped being strong, and fallen to his knees, holding onto the headstone, his cheek against his twin's engraved name.

Jess has fallen beside him, her arms around his middle, and they're crying into each other, crying over Fred- figuratively and literally -and they're broken, horribly, completely broken. A wife and a brother, two hearts ripped out, torn to pieces, shattered. They'll be there for each other, I know.

I can't stay here, watching as they cry on the ground.

I turn my back on my son's grave, allowing Arthur to wrap and arm around me, leaning my head on his black shoulder. And, as we walk away, through the gates, there is a break in the clouds. The sky stops crying. The sun breaks through.

The sun feels like a smile on my skin, like a gift from Fred, telling me not to mourn, but to live what life I have left, to live for my grandchildren and my children. The sun warms my face, begins to dry my clothes.

But it cannot thaw my cold, broken heart.

That will take some time, a long time, because I will never really get over this. But I can begin to get through, because I have the smile of the sun, the smile of my son, warming us all as my husband and I walk away from our child's grave.

**Did you cry?**


	31. The Prospect of Azkaban

**My darlings! Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 is officially out! I can't wait to see it. Who has? How was it? Was it fantastic?**

**Jess hasn't posted the story yet, sorry. I'll let you know when she does.**

**Pairings: **

**Fred Weasley and**_** Jess**_

**George Weasley and**_** Sarah**_

**Harry Potter and**_** Jessie**_

**Cedric Diggory and**_** Lexi**_

**Draco Malfoy and**_** Olivia**_

**Charlie Weasley and **_**Devon**_

**Does it look like I own this?**

(31)

Draco POV

The first time I was ever invited to Olivia's home was for her mother's funeral. I had never known the woman, but apparently Olivia had talked about me to her sisters, who decided it would be beneficial for me to be there.

I had never understood why there were parties after funerals. It wasn't like anyone was in a good mood. It was more likely just an excuse to sulk and get drunk as a group. Olivia seemed to agree, tugging on my hand, pulling me into the house, away from the others.

She took me upstairs, silently. I cast my eyes around as we went, sure her mourning father would jump out from the shadows of the dark house and slaughter me, but nothing ever happened. She led me down the hall, towards what I had assumed was her room. But, once we'd entered, I realized the bed was too big, the walls too empty, the colors too plain.

I followed her over to a vanity, watched as she trailed her hands over the marble surface. Her fingertips grazed a hair brush, her eyes flickered up to meet mine in the glass of the mirror. My eyes were drawn down to the reflecting of her pink lips as she parted and a breath escaped them. She touched a string of pearls, rolling one of the circular beads in her fingers. "It's like nothing's changed," she sighed. "But that's absurd, of course- everything's changed."

I came up behind her, taking the pearls from her hands, drawing them up and around her neck, fastening them there. Her fingers found their way to her collarbone, brushing against the shining white orbs.

She pulled out of my embrace, strolling over to the bed. She touched the blankets softly, "She died here. Right here." She shook her head, looking away, towards the window. "Only an hour before, she was brushing my hair. I hated it when she did that. It was something I'd enjoyed, when I was younger, but recently I'd been so angry about it. Like, _can I not do this by myself?_" She laughed bitterly here. "I used to get the weirdest feeling that she wasn't too fond of me. I told my dad that once- _I don't think Mummy likes me very much._ But she loved me, of course she did."

She looked back to me, frowning slightly, her eyes troubled. I ventured towards her, taking her hands in mine, rubbing my thumbs against her skin. I thought that Blaise would be better at this, that Blaise had a gentler soul. I was young, selfish, and I didn't know how to console someone. I kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her nose, her lips.

She put her hands on my chest and pushed softly, not strong enough to move me, no, never, but enough for me to get the message and pull away. Her big blue eyes looked up into mine and I was suddenly marveled by how small she was in comparison to me. "Sorry."

She shook her head, focusing on my chest, tracing the black buttons on my black shirt. After taking a moment to collect herself, she slipped her fingers through mine and pulled me out of the room. "Come on; we'd better get back."

* * *

Now, I'm climbing the steps to that old house once again. The door is answered by Jessie, who tries to smile at me as she lets me in. I walk through the hallways that are alight with summer sun. I march up the carpeted staircase.

Olivia is back in that bedroom, sitting before the mirrored vanity. She can see me coming, I'm sure, but she makes no move to welcome me. Her face is blank.

I stand behind her, grasping the silver brush's handle in my hand, and I run it through her hair. I brush her messy blonde hair like she's a child, though neither of us are, and she doesn't stop me. I take an ornately jeweled clip from a glass box on the counter and pull her hair up in a French twist, bring her hair away from her pale neck. I find the pearls from so long ago stashed in a drawer and draw them around her throat, my fingers grazing her pulse.

I maneuver myself behind her on the backless seat, my arms wrapping around her waist, her body cradled between my thighs. I rest my chin on my shoulder, staring into our reflection. Kissing her neck, I smirk, watching her watching us. "Hello, love."

"Hello, Draco."

"I thought I'd let you know that my trial is in a couple hours," I whispered, breathing in her scent. _What if we can never be like this again?_ The thought frightens me, though I don't want to admit it's a possibility.

Her hands touch mine, folded over her stomach, "They'll let you off, Draco. They have to. If they send you to Azkaban, then there's no justice in the world."

"I was a Deatheater, dear."

She rolls up my left sleeve, tracing the faded tattoo that will forever mar my skin. "Azkaban, for a mark? One unwillingly received?"

"I received it willingly, you might remember."

"But not on your own judgement," she argued. "They can't send you there. It wouldn't be right. Harry will vouch for you. I'll vouch for you."

I pull away from her neck, "No, you won't, because you will _not _be there."

"Of course I will! I want to be there."

"I don't want you there. I don't want you to see me like that."

"Like what?"

My arms tighten around her waist. "Like a criminal, with my hands chained my back, my wand taken by officials for inspection." I press my forehead against her shoulder.

We sit in silence for a couple minutes. She rolls my sleeve back down. I inhale, knowing I might never hold her like this again.

"I want to go," she breaks the silence. I look up and watch her in the mirror. She licks her pink lips. "The only reason I've left the house recently is for funerals. At least if I go with you, I can be with you until the actual trial and I won't have to wait around, worrying, for an owl to come with any news."

I sigh, giving in, "Fine; you can come. For now, let's talk of something else, like how beautiful you look right now." She finally smiles, something I haven't seen in days, and I kiss her cheek. She giggles and turns her head, brushing her lips against mine.

The prospect of Azkaban seems far off.

**Did you like it? I've been thinking about what happens after the battle ends, how everyone must've felt, their fears and such. **

**Anyway, tell me if you liked it. And tell me how the movie is!**


	32. Marry Me

**EVERYONE!**

**So, so, so sorry I havent updated since June! Not that anyone was earerly awaiting this chapter, or anything, but, still, since June? What? Was I really that ddistracted by my Teen Wolf story? I didn't know it was going to take that much attention? *shrugs* Sorry.**

**You should no the couples by now, yes?**

**And I own nada.**

(32)

Draco POV

This was, most definately, the most awkward thing I had ever done. I sat down on the dewwy grass and rubbe dmy clammy palms on my black trousers. If anyone saw me, ugh, I'd be so embarassed. They'd probably think I was crazy. Insane. Desperate.

Well, I was.

"Hello, sir," I cleared my throat.

A headstone stood before me, proud and grey and made of stone.

"I'm a bit nervous about being here today," I sighed, looking up at the clouds that drifted overhead. "People probably think I'm some kind of nutter. I- I'm not sure what I'm going to say, which is odd for me, because I usually know exactly what to say and how to say it. And now I'm rambling because I'm trying to fill the silence."

The headstone stared back at me, letters carefully engraved.

I reached into my pocket and drew out a small black box. "I know you never really liked me. At all. You actually seemed to hate me, compared to the others. But, I was hoping..." I turned the bow over in my hands. "You see, in this box- it's a ring for your youngest."

A twig snapped somewhere in the distance and my head whipped around, spotting the people a couple rows down. They didn't even notice me, too busy with their own grave-visiting.

"I know the others- all the Weasley's -asked for your permission, and, well, Potter didn't, but that's because you're...well..._dead. _But, you know, I was raised in all those Pureblood ways and, before you can offically court a girl for marriage, you have to ask her father. You being...gone didn't seem like a good enough reason not to ask."

I paused, mentally preparing myself.

"So, sir, I want your blessing. I want to marry Olivia and I'd like your blessing. If you could give me a sign or something, that would be fantastic. You know, if it's a 'no,' you could maybe somehow dump mud on me or something- I don't know, just a sign."

Silence.

"I could really use a Resurection Stone right about now."

Silence. No sign. I sighed.

"Draco!"

I whipped my head towards the sound. Olivia ran towards me, coming to a stop and dropping to her knees beside me. "What are you doing here?"

I looked to the headstone, like _is this my sign_? Running my fingers over the black box, I smirked at her. "I was just asking your father a question. And now I have one for you."

Attentive Ravenclaw she is, she sat up straighter and widened her eyes as if to better open her mind of the question. I held out the box, prying open the lid.

"Marry me?"

* * *

George POV

I groaned, sunlight invading my dreamland. My eyes opened, registering that it was morning, time to get up, the children would be up soon, the pressure on my chest had to be lifted.

Staring down at the mass of brown hair resting on my bare chest, I tightened my arm around the body, trying to wake her. "Jess," I whispered, "Time to get up."

"Mmm," she whimpered, snuggling against me, "Five more minutes, Fred."

I let my head fall back against the pillows, pressing my lips together. _Im George,_ I whined in my head, the unmanly squeak I would never allow to come out of my mouth trampling its way through my mind. I sighed heavily, sitting up, knocking her off me.

My feet touched the floor and I was standing, pulling on my robe, in the time it took for her to figure out what was going on. She pushed the hair out of her face, "George, you shouldn't wake me in such a violent manner."

I huffed, jaw clenched, "And you shouldn't call me Fred."

"I didn't-"

"Yes, you did. You were half asleep and you called me Fred."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Give me a break- I was half asleep. You're lucky I know who you are before I have caffenine in my system."

"Jess, I don't want to be a replacement for him. Just because you can't have him, I'm your second choice. I don't want you to want me just because he's dead and, well, _his twin is the closet thing_. I want you to want me because I'm me and you love me." I don't know why I was all worked up about it. It was just a slip of the tongue.

But, for some reason, it hurt.

She pushed up onto her knees, reaching for me, running her hands down my arms until she held my hands. "George, you know I'll always love Fred. But, right now, you're the one I want. Not because you're the _closest thing to Fred._ Because you're you. And you love the kids, even the ones that aren't yours. And you love me, even though I'm difficult." She stretched and pressed a kiss to my lips. "I love you."

"Prove it."

She sighed, eyebrows furrowing, "How?"

"Marry me."

**Yeah, so this is short.**

**I'm sorry about that. But this is really all I had planned, all I wanted to dive into right now. I'll do more later. I promise. Swear. Pinky swear. Ankle swear. **

**BTW, has everyone seen DH: Part 2? It was craaaaazy! :D**

**Reviews are love.**


End file.
